


Alpha by command

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Beta Brothers, Beta Lovers, Beta Hunters.Life of the Winchesters is simple in itself.Their Dynamics is just slightly changing as they bring something back ‘Home’ from a Hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another piece of nonesense, but sometimes you know…, it is what i need.  
> However as usual no Beta no Native and slightly out of character Characters…  
> So have fun! ^^!

Alpha by command SPN FF

 

„Well Hello little Omega, how about taking my knot today…?“

“Yeah, sorry …, not today!” Dean stated and with a smooth chop of the machete the guys neck gapped open and the head fall back before it completely lost its connection to the body, both parts lifelessly slumping down to the ground.

Dean frowned at the mess but not because he cared.

# ***

“Done?” Sam questioned, already waiting on the floor for his Brother to get to the agreed meeting point.  
“Of course!” Dean snapped, a bit offended at the lack of confidence in his long time proven abilities.

He stared at the two small Boys, closely holding onto his Brother and he didn’t liked it a single bit, for more than one reason.

Those damn puppy mills were a problem, even more so since somehow Monsters had gotten involved in this business.  
Although there was a lot of money to make with these breeding batteries, even Dean had not thought that the Creatures they were hunting would go that low.  
Well, not at first…  
Within the last months the Winchester Brothers had come across some of those mills and it had gotten worse with every week. 

This time though they had at least managed to find two Omegas and get them out, or would do so in a few minutes. And even though it was less than the number that had been used here, two or even one was always better than none.  
But still, Dean was unsatisfied with it. He had searched room by room and realised that this battery had been about to be left within the next days, there fore most of the Breeding Omegas had been brought away or probably been killed already. The dark blond Hunter did count that as a failure on his part.

Aside not having saved more or others from this horrible place, the other reason Dean didn’t liked the view of the two guys clenching at Sam was, because they were clenching at Sam!

These Omegas couldn’t be older than 15 the older Hunter guessed, and both looked as if they had been in here for quite some time. The Boys were pale and skinny, barely moving fluently and constantly moving their heads. A typical, nervous Reaction of Omegas after Traumatic Experiences and being kept in complete isolation.  
Alphas were assholes Dean thought. It was a Preference he hated full heartedly.  
He, they, both had their fair share with those brainless, uncontrollable, Knot-Heads.  
They had attacked Sam, they had attacked Dean, so yeah the older Winchesters considered only dead Alpha, a good Alpha.

“Ok one more level!” Sam suddenly mentioned, looking back to make sure the way was clear.  
“We can not take them!” Dean stated gesturing at the small things surrounding his Brother, who obviously had missed that.  
Sam indeed seemed a bit puzzled as he looked down, before he kneeled onto the dirty floor to get on eye level with the shocked Creatures.  
Sammy was good at that, Dean thought as he took over the Role of watching their backs for the moment, focusing back on the matter at hand.  
Just in case.

# ***

“Only two…”  
Sam whispered as they walked up the stairs to clear the last part of the building.  
But Dean didn’t react, the older Hunter was lost in thoughts.

“Hey ahm…Vampires do not breed right?” Dean needed affirmation.  
“What?... No… How… They are dead flesh. I mean …I’ve never heard of them reproducing that way?” “Why?” Sam questioned in confusion and still whispering.  
“Well the one I got down there was talking about knotting those Omegas…” The dark blond mentioned.  
“Maybe for pleasure?” Sam offered a bit unconvinced.  
“…yeah but the thing is… Dude was a Beta…” Dean looked at his Brother.  
“…No knot given…”  
Now Sam was frowning too. But they were in a middle of a Case, a Hunt, it wasn’t the place for such strange Details. They simply didn’t mean anything and Dean also could have misheard it anyway.

# ***

Much to the Brother relieve and frustration, the last floor was already emptied as well. No more Vampires and/but also no more Omegas.  
Although it was smelling horrible, the Brothers could tell by the fading scent of Others, that nothing, that no one had been left up here.  
Never the less they checked the Cells that were not already close to complete decay and could have been used to store some Omegas.  
Long years of hunting had taught the Winchester Brothers never to trust on the obvious.

Dean was wondering how many Omegas would have been kept here at some point as Sam suddenly called from the other end.

\----------

The heavy door was closed and even sealed with some odd signs that were unknown even to the Brothers.  
Sam was rattling at the handle before he tried to slam the door in with his full body force, amused watched by his waiting older Brother.  
“Little help!” Sam stated annoyed as he failed to break the Door even at the second attempt.

Together, both kicking at the vulnerable lock area, and finally managed to break the Entrance, enough to push it open, and for them to enter.

It was a huge, former Shower room the Winchesters ended up in. It was still partly tiled and there was Water dripping from some rusty pipes and Shower Heads that were still attached to the walls.  
It reeked of mold, brackish water and corrosion and much to the Winchesters surprise, this Room was not empty.

# ***

“The Heck?” Dean stared at the Man chained to one of the walls. The guy was hanging high enough to not touch the ground and it didn’t look very comfortable.  
The Strangers eyes were covered with black linen, just like the rest of his whole body.  
It wasn’t as much cloth then something more like being wrapped up in some wide Tape of some kind.  
“What is this?” Dean questioned in disgust.

\----------

Sam had gotten a bit closer to check on the stranger who wasn’t giving away any kind of Scent to help the Identification.

The guy was not making any sound, was not showing any sign of life but he didn’t look believable dead either.  
The younger Hunter inhaled deeply as he had taken a few more steps towards the other dark haired hanging on that wall, multiple times chained to the Showers on either side.

And while Sam was checking on this ‘Creature’, Dean was carefully watching the potential threat that his Brother was way to close at.

And just as to prove that Dean had been right in his assumptions/suspicions, the moment Sam was inhaling the strangers scent, the supposedly ‘dead’ man started struggling all of a sudden, his metal restrictions banging against the tiles, leaving a few of those to fall and shatter on the ground.

# ***

Getting the guy down from his ‘hanging around’ had been difficult. The dark haired had not once tried to help out at all. His body had crashed down without any support and with a grunted ‘umpf’, the moment the Hunters had finally entangled the chains, after they had tested the Guy for any Monster signs or indications.

Only after they had lifted the blindfold it had become obvious why the guy had been that passive at the whole ‘cutting off’ procedure.  
The poor fella must have been drugged. The striking blue eyes were unfocused, moving from side to side with its way to wide blown pupils. 

And Sam realised the streaks and bruises on the wrists as he was taking of the connected cuffs pulling off a bit of those Bandage like clothing.  
“Dean…” Sam stated and his Brother pushed the fabric on his side a bit higher, exposing multiple punctures and more bruises.

# ***

Although not happy with it, Dean had given in to Sam’s decision to take the stranger with them, even though they still had no clue what and who this guy was.  
He was of a more slender but well proportioned build that much was obvious, even though he seemed a bit malnourish he seemed in a ok shape.  
The Stranger was almost as tall as Dean and didn’t fit into typical Omega features.  
He had been set up way differently than all the other Victims they had seen. And the fact that this dude was missing out completely at any possible scent was kinda, really weird.

Even Monsters had a preference a note to be identified at, it was of great importance in this world and Dean had never heard of any one without that private id.  
For a moment the Hunter had considered looking beneath the ‘rope’ but his Brother had glared at him warningly and that was something serious.  
He knew that Sam would never go that far if not necessary and Dean didn’t feel like arguing right now. The dude was gone far enough for him not to worry.  
They would find out this weirdoes Preference sooner or later anyway, Dean reminded himself.

The Hunter did not know that it wouldn’t take that long at all.  
The moment they got back down, taking the two Omegas, they had hidden in one of the Cells just in case there would be another of the Vampires, the Winchesters got their first clue.

Both Boys suddenly hide deeper into the back of the Cell as Sam and Dean appeared, each of them supporting the slack body in between.  
The Omegas started whimpering, closely moving together and holding to the other one.

“It’s ok…he can’t do anything…” Sam tried but the boys didn’t move at all only starred with fearful eyes at the stranger the Brothers had picked up.

“Ok I can handle him.” Dean offered and rearranged the weight on his shoulders while he left the frighten Omegas for his Brother to take care for.  
That would be a fun ride back to town…, he thought.

In the end Sam had to sit, crouched together and slightly grumbling, in the backseat with two nervous Omegas clinging to his either sides while the now unconscious, and as ‘Alpha’ identified stranger was leaning/hanging in the seatbelt of the Passenger Seat.

# ***

“What do we do with…?” Dean gestured at the unconscious guy on the Backseat where they had put him now, after they had given the Omegas into Police care.  
The Boys had been reported missing, had been searched for and had families waiting for them in different states.  
But the dark haired Alpha, and Dean had checked on that by now, as Sam had taken the Omegas into the Sheriffs Department, had not been reported, had not been missed and was still not identified even after Dean had run a search at the Police department from the hurriedly taken fingerprints.  
At least now they know there was no criminal report either, this guy they were stuck with right now, was a complete blank page, something that was more than rare nowadays and speaking of someone who had kept his head down for what ever reason.

It was definitely someone they needed to have an eye on or should get rid of right away, Dean considered.  
Sam had turned and was looking at the stranger.  
“…” He actually had no idea on what to do either.

They could not hand him over to the officials, it was a high risk that the dude would talk about Monsters and Vampires.  
He still could be part of those who had kidnapped the Omegas in the first place, although Sam doubted it.  
Something about this Alpha was different.  
And since Dean had already checked for bites on the still unconscious Male, they were safe on that Monster part as well, more or less, since it was still unclear what this guy, aside Alpha was.  
But for now it seemed as if the dude would only need some time to rest and something to eat to recover. Maybe he would go his way afterwards Sam considered.

“He might could stay while we’re... I mean we can have an eye on him and when he gets better he probably can tell where he is from and get home on his own.”

Dean grimaced at the idea but he had no argument that would convince Sam otherwise.  
Therefore the dark blond Hunter only grunted in disapproving approval.  
The Alpha could stay for a few days.

# ***

Two days Dean had watched the weak Alpha who, at least was back to Reality, for the most parts.  
He still seemed to have some minor issues from the constant drug feed which showed in some memory loss and a very low attention span.  
Although the Hunters were trying to get the Alpha to speak, he seemed to lose focus within a short period, his eyes wandering in wonder and awe around the cheap Motel room.  
Slowly the older Hunter was considering the Alpha as defect, nuts, or simply dumb, even though Sam was glaring at his Brother every time he was saying that.

But the more Dean was watching, the more he was convinced that this Alpha was an empty shell, all body and no brain, which lead to some strange Ideas in the Winchesters head.

Once more the Alpha had found something he was very interested in, this time he was trying to chew on one of the Shirts Sam had ‘borrowed’ from Dean.  
This strange guy seemed so out of this world that the dark blond Hunter couldn’t avoid shaking his head in disbelieve.

“HEh! Stop that…! Don’t eat that…” Dean tugged the fabric out of the other mans mouth.  
“Dude we have talked about it, If you are hungry you can get it here.”  
The Winchesters opened the small fridge and showed it to the Alpha who creeped closer immediately.

“We will stay a bit longer!”  
Sam announced halfway back in and packed with some stuff from the 24/7 Store.  
“Why? What happened?” Dean was instantly alarmed and leaving the alpha to his fridge plundering.

“Nothing big, it just takes a bit longer for the Item to be prepared before they can send it in.”  
“Oh Great, and that is something they realized now?!” Dean sounded suspicious.  
For three month they had looked for that one specific ingredient and for three months they had tracked any possible path, had negotiated with the most suspicious Existence, Monster and Humans, to finally get their hands on it.  
Now, as they were this close there was just another delay…  
Dean was frustrated at the idea to remain even longer in this restricting surrounding in order to keep their heads down.  
The Case had drawn enough attention, especially since it hadn’t been planed.  
They had more or less stumbled over the Vampires and the rest of this breeding mill by accident.

A clattering sound suddenly interrupted the Hunters interaction.  
The blue eyed Alpha starred up from the broken plate that had slipped his fingers.

“I apologize Master.”  
A surprisingly deep voice rumbled through the room and hit two very irritated Winchesters.

# ***

“He is Alpha.” Dean stated in disbelieve and suspiciously staring at the man sitting at the small table watching them.

“Yes, we have established that.” Sam answered subdued.  
Although surprised as well, Sam didn’t seem as shocked as his older Brother. He even smiled at the unusual Alpha/’Guest’ who had introduced himself as ‘Castiel’.

“He is an Alpha…” Dean was still mumbling.  
And Sam decided to ignore his currently useless Brother who couldn’t, for the good of god, get over the submissive way of interacting the blue eyed in their ‘care’ was suddenly showing.

# ***

Two more days passed and Castiels behaviour didn’t changed.  
He still referred to the Brothers as Masters which left Sam flinching and Dean oddly excited.

The blue eyed Man was still struggling with memory loss and the use of language or words in general.  
He hadn’t said much more than his name, the apology and if he was supposed to breed them…

That however, had hit the Winchesters just slightly unprepared.

\----------

While Sam was completely offended at the randomly repeated question, Dean was happy to make fun of the younger one.  
Still he did flinch as well when being ask if he would now like to be knotted.

They had tried to explain to the Alpha that there was no need for him to….do that. But all the Hunters got in returned was a confused and slightly worried look.

# ***

Dean had napped on his bed while Sam was out again to get them new food and some drinks on his way to check for the awaited package.  
It was that moment the Alpha in their Care had decided to question his current position and use for the strangers he obviously belonged to from now on.

Castiel had sat on Deans Bed as the Winchester, urged by a warning feeling, had opened his eyes.  
He almost had jumped at the guy sitting right next to him, staring down as if to figure something out.  
“JEEEZZZ DAMN it Cass!!!”

The Alpha tilted his head. He had already getting used to the shortened Version of his name that Dean had given him.  
It wasn’t unusual for new Owners to rename him but this didn’t feel like it. There was something about the sound of his old new name, that Castiel really liked to hear.  
“Why have you bought me?” The dark haired suddenly questioned to the still dizzy man laying on the bet.  
“…hn what…?”  
“You and your Brother are Beta.” Castiel stated without judging and matter of fact.  
It left Dean to start wide eyed at the Stranger way to close. They had not told or done anything that would have given their blood relation away.  
Immediately the older Winchester went into attack and alarm mode as the Alpha went into a complete different direction with his following questions.

# ***

“Dean? What the…??!”  
Sam hadn’t even entered the room as he stopped in shock staring at the scene.

“He..hn.. hadn’t stopped whinning…” The older Hunter simply mentioned, not daring to move the slightest even though he was standing in that grotesque position…

“Is … is he tied…?” Sam barely managed.  
But Dean only grinned face wide looking up from his leaned forward situation…

“Ungh DEAN that is grossss!!!!”  
“No it is not sammy…” The dark blond Hunter moaned at a slight movement. “He feels really nice…”

Sam only grimaced in disgust as he was already turning to leave again as fast as possible…  
“He is a victim tooo you asshole…!” He yelled on his way out…  
Dean only shrugged his shoulders, watching his younger sibling leaving while he continued to enjoy his new living Toy…

\----------

Sam did not return for some more hours this night and Dean didn’t mind at all.  
It had been years, a lifetime, since the Beta had the chance to enjoy an Alpha knot in real flesh and it had always been an exciting fantasy.

The knot building, the stretching inside, the feeling of the channel spread to the maximum, a pulsating, twitching Alpha cock rubbing at/on all the right/good places at once.  
Not to mention, a knotting alphas fast thrusts, the pulling at the rim in every passing in and out, companied by the constantly spilling/filling by waves of hot cream, Chuck damn it, who would not have drooled for that pleasure…?

Damn Dean had put a hand on that bulge and it had not closed completely around it, even HIS hand had not completely covered this Alphas knot…  
This image alone drove the Beta close to the edge, had Dean drooling and dripping like crazy.

\----------

The older Winchester had never been into Omegas, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t having a taste now and then.  
But it just wasn’t what was satisfying the Beta for long enough to justify the needed efforts to get someone to bed.

Although it wasn’t showing right now, impaled by an Alpha, legs spread and holding to the wall for support, Dean was by far no submissive in general.  
The dark blond Winchester preferred either ‘Equals’ or, and that was the more complicated part, Dominants that he would put back in place.  
Since the Dean was way more Alpha in his own posture and behaviours than he was Beta, it wasn’t difficult for him to make contact with those big, bad douchs, sadly though, even if he managed to find an Alpha willing to be dominated, it never happened.  
The moment Deans scent was telling that he was Beta the Nature of the given preferences kicked in.  
And because of that, Dean had found himself often in fights with Alphas, each of them had tried to taking over, to control and overpower the Hunter.  
That was just the icing on the Hunters ‘Alpha hating cake’.

It was complicated.  
The dark blond Beta didn’t wanted to be dominated he wanted to be fucked, now and than, and that wasn’t the same.

Over the Years the Brothers had found other ways to cope with some personal needs and wants.  
Sam had become Dean’s weapon of choice in order to relieve some stress, and on the other hand, he had become his Brothers surrogate Partner as well.  
But, as gorgeous and awesome as Sam was, he was Beta as well and there fore missing this kinky little ball down there that was just giving the extra kick that Dean needed at some occasions…

But now, the Hunter breathed in as he felt the knot slightly moving, he had a trained Alpha, one that was following every Order so far, an Alpha who could knot him by command and nothing else.  
And Chuck help him, Dean loved it/that already….

The blue eyed Alpha had not shown any of the typical aggressions or Alpha posing, that Dean was expecting from every Knot-head.  
Castiel had not threatened the Betas nor disrespected them by any meaning, on the opposite he was acting strangely devoted and…, gentle.  
The guy was completely missing the negative vibes of Alphas in general in addition to his missing scent.

Dean liked that completely neutral thing he was seeing in the guy that was again, slowly grinding against his ass.

Castiel moved slightly but clearly and Dean slapped one hand to the Alphas thigh, reminding him to stay still.  
An order that the blue eyed followed obediently and right away.  
It was a strange Experience to be able to control, to steer an Alpha like that.  
A very very appealing and satisfying one…

There was a slight whimpering coming in response to the restricting motion of the Beta.

“Seriously…? Still…?” Dean questioned sceptical.  
The planed quickie had already become more time consuming than expected. Not that the beta was complaining, he was just wondering, and taking notes.

# ***

Dean moaned at another deep trust and the huge blown knot rubbing inside while Castiel was plunging in again and again…  
Brain or not, this Alpha did know what was expected of him and damn he was working right to the point…, not missing a beat, not once…  
For the first knot in centuries this was a worthy one the Beta Hunter decided in his aroused state…, lewdly cursing at the handling as he was pulled back, his ass soundly smacking at the Alphas body with every move.

“hng GOD yesss YESS!!!”  
“FUCK::::YEESSS!!”

# ***

Sam had planed to stay back in the car just in Case. He knew his Brother way to well to expect any unused opportunities.  
It wasn’t new to the younger Hunter what kinks his Brother was hiding or holding back.  
He shuddered at the memory of Deans Toy collection at Home, although it wasn’t all because of discomfort.

There was just this slight guilty feeling that they, well Dean, was using the poor Alpha they had just got out of this breeding mill.  
It didn’t mattered that Castiel had offered it, Sam was pretty sure by now that the other dark haired man had not been given another chance in his whole life.  
The Hunter had realised some habits and behaviours that would only be seen in long time neglected Persons, there wasn’t any doubt left, that this strange Alpha was exactly that.

\----------

Sam hesitantly opened the Motel-room door, he listened for any inappropriate sound before he dared to make a few steps further into the already darkened place.

“Hello Master.”  
The dark voice was unexpected and Sam jumped slightly at the welcome from the couch.  
Unbelievably Dean obviously had put the Alpha back there after he had been done with him.  
“Cass…It’s Sam. Please call me that.”  
The younger Winchester mentioned subdued into the direction of the Couch even though he couldn’t really see anything, also missing the insecure nodding from there.

“Did Dean tell you to stay at the Couch again?” San questioned, uncomfortable with the idea of using someone and than pushing them away.  
One reason the younger Beta did not have that many Hook ups on the road.  
“He was so kind to allow me to sleep on my own to recover.” The Alpha stated with some joy in his tone.  
Sam only shook his head. His Brother had tricked the poor guy to accept the most uncomfortable sleeping space that they had used alternately while the Alpha had slept through his narcotics, the first days.

“Cass come here, you will sleep on my bed.” Sam more or less ordered as he switched on the small light at the small kitchen counter.  
Dean rumbled in his sleep but didn’t get up.  
Finally the Alpha moved closer to the younger Beta.  
He was obviously insecure if to agree on the order or if to disobey.  
Sam watched as Cass was clearly struggling.

“I can’t… I am fine, this place…” The Alpha gestured at the Couch. “…is completely adequate…”  
Sam was surprised at the fast and impressive development in speech and words…, another reassurance that the Alpha was by far not dumb or defect.  
“No…You are still recovering and you should sleep. That you heard me entering is not a sign for that…”  
Castiel couldn’t argue with that but he still felt uncomfortable to use his masters bed now, that he had been shown his place already.  
His owners often had tested him this way and more than ones the Alpha had fallen for it, only to be punished afterwards.

He was nervously kneading his hands and fingers, his lips slightly moving as if he wanted to say something more.  
There was still no scent but the signs of distress couldn’t be overseen.  
Sam sighed a bit helplessly.  
The Couch was old and defect, a few spiral springs poking out already, he was still feeling the bruise in his back from the night he had slept there.

The Beta was considering his options, one was to kick Dean out of the bed and giving him a time out for using the Alpha and tricking him to the bad sleeping place…  
But Sam was tired himself and not ready to argue with an angry, half a sleep Budge in rage.

“Ok…we share…” Sam decided in the end, hoping that this wouldn’t went into another offer or question if he would want to be knotted as well.  
Indeed the Alpha tilted his head with a slight frown, urging Sam to state the rules.  
“No touching, no knotting, no nothing, this is sleeping, nothing more!” The Beta watched with satisfaction as the Alpha nodded at that, still waiting for the younger one to get ready and into bed first.  
Castiel was still insecure about his newly situation and owners, as he finally followed the Beta to bed, climbing in at the offered space in front of the large Hunter.

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BS moves on ^^P
> 
> nope to Beta and nope to Native...  
> Here you go on your own risk.

02 

Dean had taken the task to look for the awaited package, while Sam was left with the blue eyed Alpha.

The nights had been difficult for the younger Hunter.  
Since he had shared the bed with their find, this Castiel Alpha seemed somehow to consider this his given place, every night waiting for Sam to offer the space in front, next to his chest. And while Dean was laughing about the turn at his Brothers good will actions, Sam was frowning about it.

The Bed was too small for two grown, tall guys, it was to heated that close together and the Alpha was a weird kind of clingy. It was impossible to have a well night rest, and the Motel beds weren’t even comfortable to begin with.  
Dean had pointed at Sam and told him right away that it was Sam’s own fold for not setting the right rules right from the beginning.

“Living by example man…” The dark blond had chimed on his way out and made another lewd comment about trying out what this Alpha guy was obviously made for.

Sam had demonstratively gagged and bit his cheeks in annoyance.  
Although Castiel hadn’t made anymore moves or given offers to pleasure Sam, he still did ask Dean periodically, who, much to Sam’s disgusted was head over hills this kind of attention.  
And since the Alpha was spooning every night in front of the taller body of the younger Winchester, Sam couldn’t avoid the feeling of jealousy about the different treatment.  
Not to mention that Dean made it worse with his stupid jokes and comments.

The dark blond had never been shy about his own kinks and needs, on the contrary Dean was bragging about it when ever possible.  
It wasn’t something Sam liked even though he was pretty used too.  
But that this strange Alpha was using him as pillow but offering everything else to his Brother was pissing him off.  
It left him feeling second, less worthy, and that, the younger Winchester had not felt like in a very long time.

Sam was sitting on one of the small chairs, watching the Alpha roaming the room and still trying to get used to some of the things he still didn’t seem to understand.  
This time he was mostly interested in Deans Travel Condom collection, Sam would bet that his Brother had not explained those things function even though he had used them on the Alpha already.

“Cass…” Sam tried to get Castiels attention.  
But it needed two more repeats before the other dark haired actually reacted and turned to the taller Beta, but than, with full focus as he stepped closer, once again not using the Winchesters name as he acknowledged him.  
“Master?”

# ***

“Huh. I see….!”  
Dean huffed amused as he stepped into the room and this unusual scene.

“That…that’s not….ahh…” Sam tried but didn’t get it further the third word having Castiel swallowing him down till the root and eagerly going for it.  
“Obviously…”  
Dean stated his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame…, enjoying the view for just a second longer, knowing very well that the open door would make Sam nervous and distract him.

Their own Alpha toy was very busy and Sam completely out of words and breath and that didn’t happened often…  
“DEAhhn…doohhhr…”  
Sam tried again undecided on what to focus on and trapped between the open door with the risk of someone seeing them, and the embarrassment that he had given in to the blue eyed he had scolded his brother for using.

“…dea…..hn…”  
Sam actually whimpered in a cute mix of arouse moan and complaining grunt that Dean could only smile at.  
It wasn’t that often that his Baby Brother was so far gone in his pleasure.  
“..deahnnnn please…!”

And finally the older Hunter stepped in completely and closed the door behind, taking a seat on Sam’s bed from which he had the most exciting view on the scene/play, on his Brother getting blown by a very concentrated and obviously excited Alpha.

“He likes to do that to you Sammy…” Dean mentioned subdued while licking his lips and considering of joining in.

But instead of jumping right to it, he opened his jeans and started using his hand while watching the Alphas bulging sweatpants, they had bought in a second hand near by.  
It didn’t appear at first but while taking out his own already sweating and drooling dick, Dean realized, that even though pretty aroused, needy and desperately thrusting his hips while bobbing down on the younger Beta, Castiel was not once trying to touch himself, which seemed pretty odd from Dean’s perspective.  
But he considered it, the Alpha hadn’t done anything to get off himself as Dean had accepted the guys offer, as well.  
He was wondering if this was something the blue eyed hadn’t been allowed where they had found him. And with this in mind some more kinky ideas started running.

While the Hunters dick was already twitching joyfully at the ideas that were now running in Deans head, he gave the first experimental command. It owned him a deep, and soundly moan from Sam as the Alpha did the few adjustments his other Master had called for…

Dean had gasped in unison with his Brother as Castiel had immediately and easy moved the taller guy a bit more to the edge of the chair, pulling him by his long legs to get Sam into position as if he wasn’t weighting anything.  
It had been a bit of a surprise how unfaced the Alpha had followed the order the moment Dean had given it.

# ***

“Fuck…yes, one more!” Dean commanded softly, his voice already hoarse and breathless.  
And again, without being very careful or hesitant, the fourth finger went in while Cass was still bobbing a pretty impressive Beta shaft.

Sam had pulled up his legs into a very lewd and vulnerable position without thinking about it. One limb was leaning on the small table the other was spread a bit wider to the side to give the Alpha between the long limbs, the perfect access.  
It was by far not comfortable but damn Sam wasn’t caring anymore as Castiels fingers got pushed in even further, leaving Dean, who had sneaked closer and closer, to gulp heavily and needy as he was tightly grabbing his balls and dick to not shot right away, only at that picture.

“GOd Sammy…You’ve been never …that full…Can ….can you…?” Dean had a tough time keeping his shaking voice down and his trembling fingers steady as a long time fantasy seemed to be that close within reach…  
“Cass….” Dean gasped…only hesitating for a brief blink.  
“Cass, ….hng…do…., do the whole…hand….” The older Winchesters breath fastened and his hands rapidly stroked himself again.

Sam only moaned desperately at his Brothers words, floating on the sensation, the spreading and movements he was experiencing.

“AAHHNG….!”  
There was a sudden stinging as the Alpha, once again quite rough, pushed in his thumb to join the rest of his slender fingers.  
Sam was gasping, gapping for air at the intensity of it and his eyes searched for his Brothers.  
He was still twitching, his muscles pulsating and tremors running all over his oversensitive, heated body as he started begging, bubbling words...

“Dean….so…hng…full…hu..rt…”  
“..it’s big…ahng…more….please…”  
“…I be…good….please….pleaahhh…ng….ah…ah..hfa..”  
It all got lost as the Alpha started thrusting his hand in further building a rhythm that was fitting his constantly ongoing bobbing and sucking…, which/that was driving both Winchester Brothers crazy…

In contrast to Dean, Sam had never taken a knot, had never felt it building and blowing up, stretching deep within and neither had he experienced a knot slipping past his rim…  
But Dean couldn’t get enough imagining that it was exactly what Sam would feel now as the Alphas hand suddenly went in all the way, disappearing to the wrist, having the Betas Back arching up, his hands tightly clawing at the chair frame until the knuckles turned white.

“GOD…hng Sammy sooo hot…so GOD Damn hot…!!” Dean rasped, praised, as Castiel adjusted once more in his last moves, just slightly changing position of his mouth on Sam’s long erection and the direction of his hand in the Betas ass.

Dean was pinching his Dick, he didn’t wanted this to end…  
“Make…..Make him come…!” He ordered in his own arousal, very close himself…as he watched the Alpha sliding out his Hand before driving it back in, in one smooth move while he was hollowing his cheeks, his lips cupped over Sam’s tip, at the same time.

The younger Winchester screamed as he throw his head back, clenching to the chair and rutting his hips into the Alphas moist cave as he was sucked dry from those full, soft lips and pumped in, fisted, by the Alphas hand rubbing the walls within.

“FUUCKKkk….!!” Dean commented/echoed breathlessly as he watched his Brother relieving himself into a still unknown Alpha.  
Once more the dark blond Hunter moved his hands tightly, forcefully around, up and down his throbbing, drooling dick, fantasizing about the Alphas lips closed around him as well…  
It was too much for Dean and it easily took him over as he came heavily all over his fingers and shirt, deeply moaning Sam’s name in his incredible orgasm…

\----------

For a few long minutes the Betas didn’t move at all, both of them breathing heavily while slowly coming down from their undeniable high

Sam was slightly whimpering as the Alpha moved his hand within to even get the last forced out drop of cum before slowly removing his fingers, but not his mouth while he was cleaning obediently with a hot, wet tongue still keeping the Beta warm while doing so.

Dean had closed his eyes and slumped back on Sam’s bed, still lazily stroking his only slowly going down member.  
That experience had been awesome the dark blond thought in his dizzy mind, slightly smiling at the new spanking bank images he had archived just now.  
He grinned satisfied.

This blue eyed ‘pick up’ was starting to collect bonus points in the older Winchesters eyes.

Sam was more or less hanging on the chair even though the Alpha had finished his tongue work and had sat back on his heels, somehow waiting for something.  
Waiting just like something else that was still pointing up between the Alphas legs.

Sam had not realised it yet in his slumped down, relaxed state, but Dean had lifted his body up on his elbows and was knowingly smiling at his wrecked Brother and the still very prominent shiny Alpha knot.

“Well that’s…” He grinned.  
“Sammy look at him…” Dean mentioned rolling his head a bit to get rid of the slight stiffening back.  
It was a lazy reaction, as the Younger Hunter actually did do look down on the kneeling Alpha who was looking up at him with those intense blue, questioning eyes.  
Sam blushed at the sight which left the Alpha completely unfaced anyway.

Dean was still smiling as he had gotten up, slowly walking over, still stroking himself gently.  
“You’ve never seen one up close, right Sammy.” The older Beta leaned on the Chair Sam was sitting/lying on.  
“You can touch this one, he is not even caring, I bet he would like that.” Dean was whispering close to his Brothers ear.  
It left Sam blushing even more but shaking his head, although he was staring at the swollen bulge lined up on the slightly pulsating Alpha Cock.  
“…how is it, you do not wanna try?” Dean whispered on but Sam only shook his head although is own member did, even though weakly due to the use already, twitched to definitely show some ‘personal’ interest.  
Dean smiled even more and kissed his Brothers temple.  
He didn’t mind, knowing how overwhelmed he had been with his first knot as well.

“…I guess we have to leave him like this then.”  
The older Winchesters gentle smile changed into a devilish, lewd grin before he licked his lips in excitement.  
And other than his younger Sibling Dean was not shy of getting closer and touching the really nice Alpha Erection he already had felt up ‘more closely’.

Castiel whined at even this slight touch.  
He desperately grabbed for Deans Arm to hold his hand in place.  
But the Hunter had no such intentions.  
Watching this pretty standing length Dean had found a newly, very interesting thought, and he was wondering how far he could go with denying the cute Alpha his final relieve…

Castiel was whining again, his eyes almost pleading for the Betas mercy and Dean couldn’t burry the excitement about this rare feeling of Power.  
Sam was nudging his Brother, worriedly frowning at the look on Dean’s face and while trying, unsuccessfully, not to look at the Alphas still rock solid Dick.

“Dean!” Sam tried to reach his Brother, very surprised about the Older ones obvious Intentions.  
But before he was able to intervene Dean gave the Alpha the Order to let him go and suggested for the dark haired to take a shower.  
Which was something they had explained to the Alpha days ago how it would be done since Castiel had been overwhelmed the first time the Winchesters had told him how to clean himself, and after the Brothers had decided not to do it for him anymore.

“And, do not…help yourself!” Dean added and slightly nudged his Brother at the same time as the Alpha simply nodded, preparing to leave.  
The immediate obedience and the fact that it was an Alpha doing like Dean had told was making the Hunter very happy, actually he felt AWESOME!  
But Sam was still frowning at the older one while getting back in a more comfortable, less obvious position.

The moment Castiel had left, Dean turned at his beloved Sibling with a gentle, warm smile plastered on his lips. Sam was a little irritated, till Dean cupped his Cheeks and leaned in for a very soft Kiss on the younger Brothers lips.

“You were awesome, beautiful…” He praised, his thumb caressing the soft skin under his hands.  
Sam only blushed and Dean couldn’t stop kissing him again with an even wider smile as the water started in that small Motel Bathroom.

“What’s about our Package?” Sam urged to change the mood and the matter by pulling Dean back on his short dark blond stubbles.

“Ah yeah, about that…”

___________________________________________________________________________


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^) As you may have already realised, this story is just to kill some time, there is still no story and I am not sure if there ever will be one but it is nice to have such thing to calm down as well.
> 
> No Beta – No native and No real story but still something to read. ^^P  
> *wave*

03

“I told ya we should have knocked him out!”  
Dean wasn’t happy, leaning against his beloved black Beauty while watching as the Alpha was throwing out his guts at the side of the road where Dean had felt compelled to stop, after the blue eyed had given out some alarming gagging sounds from the Backseat.

Sam frowned and bitched at his Brother, he was more worried than disgusted about the other man’s condition.  
The moment they had told him that they would have to move the Alpha had become quite nervous. He had become seemingly more confused in his behaviour and his face had paled even more than it had been already.

“Heh Cass, it’s ok…” Sam cooed, trying to calm the Alpha by gently patting his back. The shivering guy seemed lost even more than he had the day the Brothers had found him hanging in that run down Building…  
He was obviously in distress although still not giving away any scent, and Sam was wondering what had the poor guy so irritated.

# ***

Dean was pissed as they finally reached the post office center where they hoped to finally find the missing package that had started to become much more trouble than it was worth by now…  
And with the strange Alpha the Winchesters were slowed down already.  
For example, they had needed double the time to get here since Sam had ordered his Brother to do break’s every few hours for this damn Alpha to take a breath and rest from his Travel sickness.

“If he stains the Car I’LL KILL HIM!” Dean growled, looking in the rearview mirror, his glare underlining his warning, which had the pale Alpha already nervous enough.  
“DEAn!” Sam snapped back, frowning at his Brothers rudeness.  
“Just saying.” Dean added a little bit subdued at least.

Castiel watched as the Betas started to bicker with each other about nothing in specific. His Masters were still strange to him, but the Alpha didn’t dare to say that out loud.  
He already had angered the dark blond, Dean. And Castiel had to admit that he was a bit afraid of him. Although very soft to touch, and clear in his orders, the Beta seemed to have some weird Mood swings that were troubling, to say it at least.  
Castiel was not sure on how to handle that and how to react on it.  
He liked Sam though, the taller Beta was kind to him, and it felt good to snuggle to the bigger body. It was warm and the slight breathing had something calming that Castiel didn’t wanted to miss anymore.

But so far, Castiel thought, he had done well, he had not been beaten up and not been chained into the dark again. His masters, one of them had yelled at him more than once but other than that he had not been punished other wise.  
They had allowed him to move free in the limitation of the Room and Castiel did appreciated that very much after being tied down, blind folded and only used to breed for 24/7.  
This was paradise, something he had not known before and Castiel really wanted to keep that little piece of ‘happiness’ these Masters had granted him…  
The blue eyed Alpha liked the clear scent of the Betas, that they didn’t seem afraid of him, at least not giving it away in their scent, that was a very earthy, clean air and forest one that Castiel liked, since it was reminding him on something good, something old and solid that he had forgotten somehow. 

Another thing was that he was allowed to see, to actually look, watch and enjoy his new masters in their most vulnerable and private moments.  
The Alpha knew how to breed, it was what he had been created for, Castiel knew that, it had been told to him from the first day he could recall. He was no good for anything else, he had learned that painfully from every new Master. And with it, the Alpha had learned all the new rules that came with every new Owner.  
Some of the Regulations always stayed, some were different, but it was the first time he was allowed to see, allowed to watch the other Party he was breeding.  
And Castiel had to admit, much to his own shame, he liked to watch the Betas in their arousal. He liked to see Dean closing his eyes in pleasure while digging his nails into the support he had. The way he moved his hips, not shy about his own wishes and needs, commanding them no matter what.  
Castiel liked that, it was easy this way, and he was learning faster what would be expected of him in future interactions.  
Sam was different, but not less beautiful in his insecurity. He had shown a lot more care for Castiel though, which was something new too.  
Castiel wasn’t sure yet if his younger Master would find his grounding at some point, and if he wouldn’t let go of his restrains.  
Although the blue eyed Alpha was sure that he had seen a dark curiosity, a sinister interest in those pale green eyes the time he had served Sam for the first time. And the tall Beta had looked even more beautiful like this…

Castiel didn’t wanted to go, didn’t want to be sold again, to have a new Master again. The Alpha considered it cruel that the Betas had shown him a little bit of heaven and peace and that now they were about to give him away. Castiel knew he would probably end in just another dark world were he would be blinded and chained to only fulfil his breeding duty.  
He would be starved again and he would be dizzy again and weak at all the time, he would be given those hurting insects, Sam had called them kneedles, again.  
An unexpected, pitiful whine escaped the Alpha throat. A sound that had the blue eyed flinching in surprise himself. But he really didn’t wanted to go, and every time he had been in some kind of transport, that was what had happened to him…

The Alphas blue eyes became a bit teary, recalling the warm place his Masters had given him in one of their beds. And even though it was still strange that there wasn’t anything expected from him when the tall Beta was lifting his blanket to allow Castiel to settle in that small place right in front, it was very pleasant to be there.  
It had concerned the Alpha at first how he was supposed to serve his Master with him being on the wrong side of the Body but now it just felt so nice to be covered that way, a warm, broad body shielding him like this… It felt so safe and solid…

But it was just so fitting, so telling for Castiels life, he did not deserve such ‘Paradise’, he was no good and no matter how desperate he wanted to stay with these Brothers, he was supposed to get sold again, it was his only Value… It had been too good to be truth anyway…, Castiel lied to himself as another whiny sound, a tiny howl escaped the slightly parted lips.

“What the?...”  
“What has he now!?” Dean growled, still angry about his Brothers complains, the car sick Alpha on the backseat and that they still had not get their hands on this god damn Package.

“Cass, your ok? Do you need some air?” Sam was worried once again as he turned to the backseat slightly frowning while Dean was rolling his eyes.  
But since they had arrived their destination anyway he didn’t care and stopped the Impala on the side of the fenced Postal Area.

“Ok I go get our stuff and you two can walk a few steps.” Dean stated, already getting out of the Car but checking with a look back on his Brother and the other one, that he wasn’t sure yet what to think of but found benefiting to have around in some ways.

As Sam got out Castiel was looking up, waiting for the Backdoor to be opened and to get out as well.  
He wasn’t chained around the Brothers, had not been since they had found him, but the Alpha knew the rules, he had to wait for a clear commands at any time.  
And there for he smiled as the tall Beta finally opened the Backseat door and allowed him to join him in the cool air but warm son.  
Castiel was happy to finally get out of that confining place, and even though he had even worse, he was happy to get the opportunity to stretch again, although still unhappy and frightened if this would be the moment he would be handed over to someone else.  
He was slightly hungry and thirsty but of course he didn’t ask.  
And it was a nice new feeling though. He had been starved before, he had been clipped of water, but he had never actually felt a natural slight hunger like this. It was either life threatening or desperate but this was even comfortable for his own standards.  
And Castiel had learned over the last days that he would be feeded when his masters would eat. There for the Alpha was not worrying, just developing and acknowledging this new feeling.

“You’re probably thirsty right?” Sam suddenly questioned, after he had watched the Alpha slowly moving and stretching his legs like he had been hiding in the trunk till now.  
Sam climbed on the backseat and opened the plastic box they were keeping Dean’s beer some water and juice and occasionally chopped heads or limbs on ice.

“You know…” Sam grunted trying to fit his large frame back in the car.  
“…you can take something to drink when you need, on your own…” He grunted once more getting back out, holding a bottle of water and a juice in his big hand.  
Sam offered both of it to the Alpha expecting him to choose and completely overwhelmed him with this task.  
“You haven’t gotten to known much out in the world hm?” Sam mentioned with a sad look as he handed Castiel the juice which he took thankfully.

He knew that pretty colored liquid by now, it was very tasty, it was sweet, and sweet Castiel hadn’t much before.  
Eagerly he gulped it down completely, happily licking his obscene lips like a child eating ice cream for the first time.

Sam, who was leaning against Baby, watched with mixed feelings how the Alpha took the whole bottle in one go before he started walking a bit around the Car, looking at every thing with bright, innocent blue eyes full of curiosity and excitement.

It was strange to see the grown, solid, big Alpha with that child like, gentle face, plucking some grass from the side line, even trying to chew it at some point before he spit it out with a slight disgust, glaring at it as if it had personal offended him right now.

Sam couldn’t avoid chuckling about those strange actions, especially knowing, a bit too well actually, how Castiel was acting in slightly different and way more private situations.

It was like watching night and day, even though the gentleness stayed just like the curiosity, the hunger for life in those blue eyes.  
He could be considered a Beauty Sam thought, taking a sip from his water while the Alpha had found a grasshopper that was drawing all of his attention.  
The Winchester could see why this one had been used to breed, and he was wondering why he had never considered it before.  
Every time those Puppy mills got cleared up by the Police they did talk about the Omega whom definitely had a horrible existence in there, but, and Sam thought that odd, he had never heard of the actual needed Alphas on those grounds.

The Winchester was wondering because it was a question that definitely needed to be asked.  
Mass breeding would need an available Alpha or more than one at best and till now the Beta had thought that the Alphas in charge would just take turns with the poor Omegas they had captured and enslaved.  
But looking at it, that didn’t seem to be a really efficient way in the end.  
It would indeed create pups, but neither would they be fitting the current fashion, nor would there be a group related possible guaranty for the pups to survive in the expected number if the Alphas wouldn’t get checked for diseases or defects, which would occur anyway in mass production like this.

So it was more logic to keep one or two, or some more Alphas in a stock instead of dozens just jumping the Omegas, not to mention that Alphas in general would not let go of an Omega after breeding it… They would fight for Ownership and constantly competing with each other. 

Sam watched as Castiel tried to jump like and after the Grasshopper he was still not leaving alone.  
He was not a usual Alpha, definitely not…  
And a dark thought build in the younger Hunter.  
What if he wasn’t the only one out there?  
And what if these Alphas would be captured quite young? What if they were raised and trained to have them that obedient, that limited in their knowledge until their breeding age.  
It was possible that Castiel had not seen his Family for years by now, maybe he couldn’t remember them at all.

Sam frowned at the possibility which was kind of verified by the fact that Castiel still wasn’t able to tell or even remember from his past.

Or maybe he just wasn’t telling…?  
Sam had seen the scars on the Alphas back, the healed burns and cuts all over his body.  
All of it Signs of torture and a life of long time neglect.

“What is that?”  
Sam got distracted by the sudden deep voice right next to him.  
He jumped a bit as the Alpha was showing his caught insect, pushing it right to the Betas face.  
“I like that…, it is funny.” The blue eyed stated seriously as Deans cursing distracted them both.

“SHIT, FUCK!!!” The older Beta was growling.  
“IT IS CLOSED!!! AND WHY?!” Dean stomped closer.  
“BECause, WE are two hours to late!!!” He glared at the Alpha who automatically stepped back a bit.  
“Thanks to our little Mr. Sensitive here…” Dean pointed at Castiel.  
“…we will stay a bit, actually till Monday!” The Hunter was not happy that they would have to pay for another Motel for two more days when a perfectly comfortable Bed and space and food were waiting at their Bunker.

“Get in the Car!”  
Dean growled again.

# ***

The dark blond Beta had only calmed after they had reached the Motel, after he had chosen the room and after he had ignored Sam’s glare at him for only having two beds again.

So Dean was happily taking his place, enjoying the space he had all to himself while Castiel was waiting for his younger Master to finish his bedtime routine and to invite him to his given space in front of his chest.

Sam could even physically feel his Brothers grin as he finally settled and lifted the blanket for the Alpha to share.  
Easily Castiel fit his as well, rather big frame against the solid, warm shield in his back.  
This young Beta was huge and comforting.  
Castiel really, really liked it…

The slightly smaller Alpha snuggled closer, his hair brushing the younger Betas nose, urging him to get closer in a strange domestic reflex to scent where there was none…  
But Sam did never the less nestle his face in the Alphas crook of the neck and suddenly there was, just as faint, a scent of hyacinth, forest, mountain flowers…, fresh herbs and Summer rain…  
The tall beta couldn’t stop getting even closer, scenting a bit deeper and getting lost in the sensation it was giving him…  
Sam didn’t realized that he had started humming in deep satisfaction, his hands already roaming over the slender, trained Body in front of his chest.  
And the Alpha was reacting in a weird way, gently allowing the Beta more access while leaning closer, flushing their bodies...  
And than, Castiel started purring as an answer to the Betas gentle humming.  
This sudden and surprising reaction somehow repeled Sam.  
He jerked away in shock, afraid of where he was going in mind and body at that exact moment.  
There already was a slight gold/green glow in the Beta’s eyes, clearly showing his more animalistic interests.  
And the damn Alpha, Castiel wasn’t helping in tuning that down by sneaking closer and closer, ignoring Sam’s thoughts but following the Betas giving away scent.

It got more and more difficult to restrain himself to keep his hands at bay.  
And fucking an Alpha suddenly seems to be very exciting idea.  
One that Dean had enthused about all too often just to annoy his little Brother.

Sam needed to calm, needed to take a breath. The tall Beta breathed in deeply, just getting more of the Alphas scent that he hadn’t have before for sure.  
It took a moment and just , a few more inappropriate thoughts and ideas, before Sam actually got his hands and arms back to himself and the humming stopped as well as the Alphas deep buzzing response purr, changing into an even breathing as the blue eyed fell asleep.

It didn’t got easy for Sam though, the Beta was restless, lying awake almost the whole night while his mind was chasing him with images of a very, very docile Alpha in his arms…  
Sam couldn’t even close his eyes, every time he did there was this blue white light, looking/glowing up at him while sucking his length with those god damn lewd lips, similar but different to Dean’s, worshipping the most private parts of his Body.

Sam moaned in his restlessness, scenting again that now constant Alpha scent that was doing ‘bad’ things to him.

# ***

His Brothers nudging came by surprise and Sam jumped a bit at the slight hit on his back.  
He, in the end, must have been fallen asleep still.

“Coffee?” Dean questioned, already shambling to the old fashion coffeemaker on the Counter.  
The older Beta was definitely not awake just yet, he was yawning with half closed lids and he hadn’t realised the panic, the discomfort that was vibrating of Sam since he had scented Alpha right away with his little member reacting at it right away.

The Beta sighed, “ perfect”, Sam thought, he was fourteen again, sharing a bed with his big Brother who was holding him like a fragile mistress…, burying his face in a very young Sam’s back of the neck.

This time though, the younger Winchester wasn’t fourteen anymore and his thought were very adult.

It was just another unexpected surprise as Castiel suddenly turned his head, looking at Sam as if he had caught him in some pervy act. The Beta was blushing at the intense stare unsure about how to react right now.  
And the Alpha was silent as well, just looking with his blue orbs as if he was about to figure something out about the Hunter.

“Hello Sam…” Castiel mentioned gently and in a deep but soft voice. But the situation made the Beta chuckle for no reason.  
“Morning Cass…” He finally managed a bit hoarse at it.

Enough for Dean to realise the arousal in the air…  
And just like that the dark blond was awake and getting closer while the coffee was brewing.

“Isn’t he good Sammy?” Dean immediately teased, grinning face wide.  
Sam hadn’t much to oppose to that and it only gave his Brother more fuel to go on.  
“Nah, no need to be shy Sammy, he is big Brother approved, no need to fight it…”  
Dean showed his toothy grin, having way too much fun in this early hour.  
Sam bitched back but once more the Alpha, still resting close to his chest turned his head.  
“I could help with that.” The deep voice stated stoic and sounding seriously worried, leaving Dean to actually starting one of his rare deep laughs that didn’t seemed fake in the first place, the older Beta was amused to the fullest.  
“YEAH SAMMY! HE CAN help with that!” Dean encouraged still laughing but finally turning back for his coffee.

“ I will get the package, and you can do you, leaving of some steam and enjoy yourselves!”  
“DEAN!” Now Sam was growling for his Brother to once again not finding the line to stop.

Castiel was watching the interaction carefully.  
He could definitely feel the younger Betas need of attention, in a physical way, and he could definitely scent the arousal and want…  
And he could help with that.  
But apparently it was still not wanted, and it was bothering the Alpha as he watched his other Master walking over to the thing they called a Coffeemaker and which did hurt when being touched when the small orange light was on.  
His master Dean didn’t seem appalled at any of the offers Castiel was giving but Sam still didn’t want to use the only thing the Alpha had to offer.  
Once again, as he watched the Brothers bickering in a way he had never experienced before, there was that slight whine of insecurity again, that left Castiels lips without his doing.

But it was fascinating though.  
The blue eyed had heard a lot of fights, had seen some of them, but this was different.  
It did seem fiercely but it wasn’t, it was serious but it was not…, Castiel was confused and irritated at all of it. The Betas didn’t show what they scent of, they didn’t scent of what they were feeling or doing…  
The Alpha was lost, whining once more no matter the curiosity that was growing and growing within him.  
Currently the two men were taking away every stability Castiel knew of, every use he had have in his life.  
It wasn’t the first time though that the Alpha was rejected by someone he felt like taking care of.  
But it was the first time that Castiel actually would have liked to do that, and on his own accord, as far as he knew.  
He liked his younger Master.  
It felt right to touch him.

But Sam disappeared, climbing out of the bed and taking the blanket with him to enter the small bath.

“Sorry buddy.” Dean actually did sound apologetic.  
“He is a bit delicate…” He explained to the Alpha while pouring two cups of this dark, steaming liquid he had tried to give to Castiel before.  
“Here…” Dean offered and sat down next to the Alpha, just because, for no actually reason, he just sat down next to the guy he slowly accepted to have around.

Castiel looked into the black water in that cup, he was still unsure about this drink but his masters seemed to like it and had offered him one, there fore the blue eyed tried…, sitting side by side with the older Beta in complete silence.

The Alpha was curious, the Betas where Brothers, seemed to know each other very well…, but currently Castiel didn’t dared to ask what he was doing wrong, since he would be sold off shortly anyway.  
___________________________________________________________________________


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this story had no real meaning or direction or goal at all and is only writen down fort he matter of writing itself….  
> I can’t keep it simple and just ignore the reasons why Cass or any Person would react the way he or she is reacting. I can’t overlook the fact that poor Castiel has been sexually abused and tortured in order to become this willing tool he now is…  
> I am really struggling to see any of his showing affections as real affections rather than trained actions due to the limited and one sided experiences he had in his life…  
> I wanted a fuck/sex toy but I am not able to believe this easy lie myself.  
> There is no such thing if the person has a brain of her or his own.  
> And there fore, sorry, I guess this will not be easy fun without consequences or worries…but I still try to keep it borderlined in the way that the Brother will still not slow down in their own needs and affections…. We’ll see how this works.  
> By the way, making Cass a ‘monster’, not human, which the Brothers usually hunt, it got easier for me to accept the fact he was forced into that sex toy roll and behaviour…  
> This is still soooo messed up… Oo
> 
> No Beta - no native and still absolutely no Story. ^^!  
> Have fun but read on your own risk...

04

Sam sighed, leaning at the tiled wall. His chest was moving fast, the Beta was panting as his hand stroked his length experienced and fast. 

He hated that there were still the Alphas blue eyes in his fantasy looking up from beneath while Castiel was using his mouth in addition to Sam’s hand.  
It was mesmerizing to see the Alpha moving, serving, and it did a lot of things with Sam.  
And within this image of a kneeling Castiel, Sam had the memories of the Alpha following Deans order, mixing in at the same time.

He wouldn’t last like that, not for long.

\----------

Dean lifted a brow at the still running water as he grabbed his bag, just in case there would be unexpected trouble on the way.  
He looked at the fully clothed Alpha sitting on Sam’s bed with his head hanging. He seemed lost somehow and Dean took pity on him.

The dark blond rolled his eyes and turned at their current addition.  
“Get up. You come along.”

There was a hesitation and Dean wasn’t the most patient one as he gestured for the Alpha to hurry it up a bit.  
And finally the dark haired did follow, just a step behind the Beta Hunter.

“Will Master Sam knew?” Castiel was worried to leave without announcing anything. It just didn’t felt right.  
Dean smiled, he still liked this ‘Master’ thing.  
“Nah he will be alright…”

# ***

They drove in silence and Castiel actually enjoyed it. He was watching his master with sidelong glances, was saving every possible Detail. It wasn’t that often he had the chances before to see others, to actually get the choice to have a closer look.  
He had bred Omegas, had been handled by Alphas and Betas and all of it with his eyes covered, blindfolded in order to keep other people save.  
Because Castiel was an Alpha, a bad one and he knew that, had been told so over and over and the blue eyed was convinced at that.  
He was still wondering why his current Beta owners were not paying attention to that and it had the dark haired a bit nervous.  
Master Sam and Dean were good, maybe the first good ones he ever had and Castiel was terrified that he would do something to hurt them. He would, the Alpha was sure about that, all of his former Owners had said that and there for chained him, blindfolded him, only to protect him as well…

And Castiel knew he was bad because he already had started to enjoy being like this, free to walk, free to watch and explore everything around him and which had him in awe almost all the time since that moment he had first blinked against the light in that strange dizzy dream before his mind had started to clear up.

With every day the Alpha found more and more desire to have that full experience, to have that freedom, to keep it for longer if possible.  
He obviously was bad, his thoughts of freedom and want were prove enough for him…  
He didn’t deserve that, shouldn’t, not even a bit, believe to deserve this, it was wrong of him and dangerous to do. 

Watching Master Dean feeling so confident moving that big mobile metal cage wasn’t helping though. He looked calmed like he hadn’t been within the last days.  
Castiel was wondering how, why that was but he didn’t ask.  
The Alphas fingers twitched, eager to reach over, to touch the slight stubble and feel the tiny scratches Castiel had become fond of the first time he had felt it with master Dean scenting him all over.  
It had tickled, a word that the dark blond Master had explained to him.

Dean was different now, sitting in his wagon, Car, Sam had called it. The tall Beta was still a curiosity to the Alpha.  
Although he had seen him angry, often actually, and although he had felt a bit nervous and insecure around him…, Castiel still wanted to be close, wanted to be allowed, he was eager, desperate even, to get the Betas Approval, something he hadn’t archived just yet.

“Ok what’s with that staring?” Dean suddenly questioned, not angry or opposed, but clearly aware of it and a bit grumpy.  
Castiel jerked back, folding himself together as much as possible as if to disappear in the Passenger seat.  
Dean looked over with a slight frown on his forehead. There it was the signs Sam had mentioned in that talk that was annoyingly dominant in the older Hunters mind.  
But other than ‘sensible Sammy’, Dean had a slightly different interpretation of their Alpha found object.  
The Betas green eyes scanned the posture and the behaviour of Castiel very seriously.  
“Do I frighten you?” He questioned.

It was immediately answered with a shocked look and shaken head, to fast for the Alpha to really have thought about it, and opposite what his body was telling.  
“Ok, I want you to think about it and answer me truthfully. There will not be any punishment ok?” Dean looked over once more to make sure the blue eyed had understood.  
And indeed the strange guy was tilting his head as he was doing mostly to consider something new he had just discovered and not processed yet.

There was a long pause with Dean driving on, almost thinking there wouldn’t be any other reaction, as his Passenger finally did answer in a slightly different way.  
“You are very angry…” The still surprisingly deep voice stated in a gentle tone. But the insecurity was never the less obvious for the Winchester Hunter.  
And it did disturb him. He hated it when becoming emotionally involved with things he shouldn’t.  
He hated Sam for steering up those moral doubts with his stupid questioning bitch faces and these disturbingly lowered brows…  
Dean hated that.  
It could have been so much fun to have and empty shell Alpha toy, but no…

The dark blond Hunter growled slightly and it had Castiel alarmed immediately.  
“NO! No man that’s…” Dean tried to row back realizing the tautness in the Alpha by his side.

Damn Sam and his puppy eyes and emotional worries.  
He had done this with the stupid dogs he had brought home as well. Always naming them right in front of the older one and explaining that they were now family…, no way back after that, ever.  
And Sam knew that, knew that very well.  
“Ok…listen…” Dean turned again at the Alpha while driving on.  
“I’m not…angry…” He watched if this information sunk in while this Castiel was staring at him with this ocean blue orbs he called eyes.  
It was such a shame to give this up, Dean thought, not realizing that he was sighting at another pleasurable idea.  
It was difficult to let go of the most perfect thing he had ever had in his life, aside of course, and on a whole different level, Sam.  
But this weird, dorky Alpha guy, he was cute in a strange way, he was comfortable in an even weirder way, and he felt so god damn awesome being held by.  
Dean sighed again, focusing back on the streets.  
Why did anything had to be so complicated in the end.

“Do you remember anything from before the hanging up in that Shower stuff…?” The Hunter decided to change the topic.  
Again the Alpha tilted his head, showing that appealing little confusion look that made Dean laugh, on the inside of course.

“I was breeding.” Castiel simply stated matter of fact and without any judgment or bitterness.  
It was another thing Dean felt very comfortable with about the Alpha. This weirdo was missing out on any emotional ballast, and expectations.  
Every one else would rather have complained about what he or she had been through, would, probably for good and absolute logic reasons, be broken or traumatized and sad about the things they had been through. Dean understood that and accepted it but he hated to be forced to deal with it. Because he had one or two things to say about that matter himself, but it wasn’t how he was working.  
And expecting him to be the solid shoulder to lean on and cry out was just not possible. Dean was one to move on, to run and to hope that his burdens wouldn’t close lines at some point and jump him from behind.  
In his world the hunter was running as long as possible till the garbage of his life would die on the way while trying to keep track.  
And the Beta was struggling whenever someone started to force any kind of personal trauma at or on him, it slowed him down and pulled the darkness he was hiding within up to the light.

But not with this Alpha, he was easy, light to be around, to talk to, not that they had done much of that…, but it was something Dean did like about the ‘stranger’.  
And even better, Castiel wasn’t such a monk or sissy, depending on the definition, that Sam could be when it comes to sexual pleasure.

Although the Alpha had stopped asking to breed them after Sam, the A-hole, had explained him that it wouldn’t work and why, he was still giving signs of hyper sexuality by offering himself in some not so subtle ways.  
But once more Sam had made Dean struggle, telling him that it wasn’t a willing action of the Alpha but a forced behaviour he had been trained into for a long time…

Dean still couldn’t see that but as always when his Brother was pointing out something it stuck with the older Hunter, always had. Dean was a believer in his little Brothers bright mind. It was something he actually was pretty proud about.  
But at times like this he often hoped that his giant Sibling would be of a more easy intelligence.  
Damn the Alpha was so close, a perfect knot between his legs, complete devotion, obedience and looks in addition to this never before experienced combination…  
Dean whined in frustration as he once more looked into those confused blue eyes.

“Was...? How…? How did you get into …ahm…breeding?” Dean finally went on although knowing that talking about it wouldn’t settle his own needs one bit.

Castiel looked even more confused now.  
“I…was meant to be…” The Alpha mentioned, only a bit insecure on what his Master was actually looking for with a question as strange as that.  
Of course he was meant to be a breeder. It was the only thing he was good for, and what he had been created for, Castiel was sure, had been told so all of his life.

“…” Dean only stared at the older guy while frowning about it.  
For a moment he was palled aback.

“What…did you do when not breeding?” Dean wondered already having a bad feeling about this, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.  
But he couldn’t stop either.  
Living in a world of nightmares had left the Beta not shy of getting to know the truth, or maybe it was something he had been forced into as well.  
However, Dean asked, and Castiel answered…

# ***

Dean stared, making even Castiel feeling uncomfortable at the silent attention.  
He wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong or if he had said something to upset his current Beta master.  
The dark blond had started to stare after they had talked and after he had driven in complete silence only focused on the road for an hour longer to reach the next town for some unknown reason that Castiel didn’t questioned, not know enough to do so.

Dean had started staring the moment he had gotten out of the Car.  
The Beta had waited for maybe two minutes, not moving, not giving any sign that he wanted the Alpha to follow him.  
The Hunter had just stood next to the Drivers seat, staring into the window and watching what the Alpha would do.  
But Castiel hadn’t done anything. He had looked up with curious eyes, waiting for the Beta to surround the Car and open his door, allowing him to get out as well, or to just leave and made a clear order that way for Castiel to stay back.  
But instead Dean had just waited on the outside, staring at the strange Creature they had collected in that unusual situation on a breeding mill.

Dean had went on staring as they had walked into that small room that had been filled with a lot of colourful stuff which Castiel didn’t know what it was for but it smelled nice.  
He had looked at his Master, asking in silence for an order or on what to do but Dean had not giving him anything. The normally very telling expression on the Betas face were gone, leaving the Alpha without orientation, without a chance to read his masters mind and wishes or needs.

For a few minutes Castiel had followed the younger Beta as he had picked some of the strange, colourful things from the multiple tablets on stacks the Alpha was examining very carefully. He thought it could be shelves but he wasn’t quite sure about it yet.

Dean had stared, watched him doing that too.  
But since he wasn’t giving any orders or showing any direct wants, Castiel had started strolling off at some point, searching and scanning the small area while Dean had taken what he and Sam would need.

\----------

The older Winchester was still staring as they had gotten back to the Car, had continued to do so for some time now, and he had still not started the Engine.  
Castiel slowly felt uncomfortable, he was considering this a new way of punishment and he didn’t like it although it wasn’t hurting just yet.  
The Alpha could never know.  
He was relived as finally the deep roaring sound of the Car started and his Master directed the heavy Car back on the road…

It didn’t last long though.  
Dean turned his beloved Impala a few miles out of town to the side of the road into a small wooden and bushes area that was covering them to some degree from the main lanes bypassers.  
Castiel could read pity and worry in his master’s eyes as he was finally using his normal expressions again.  
He didn’t understand it though.

# ***

“Where were you?”  
Sam was angry. Dean hadn’t answered his calls, his messages and he had been out with the Alpha for hours.  
And now, as he was back he wasn’t saying anything, his face was stoic and he wasn’t willing to talk.  
Sam needed to turn at the Alpha as Dean passed him and walked off into the bathroom after he had put down the paper bags they had brought back.

Castiel was holding to his Paper, was already sticking his head into it to look after some of the colourful things that had gained his interest the moment Dean had picked and taken them out of this little room they had been in.  
“Cass, what has happened?” Sam questioned the only one who could give him some information.  
The Alpha looked up from his search but he didn’t said anything, his eyes were curious and his expression expecting.  
He didn’t look as if something had happened but Sam wasn’t sure he needed to ask a bit more specific.

“Cass, have you two done something?” The younger Hunter frowned in serious worry.  
There was a short hesitation before the Alpha left the table and the things they had bought, making his way towards the taller Beta who leaned back at the unexpected, sudden closeness.  
“Dean had showed me something.” Castiel stated in a neutral tone that had Sam frowning even more.  
“What…what has he showed you?”

The Alpha reached for the younger Betas face, gently cupping it and pulling the Hunter in for a very, very soft and gentle contact of their lips…  
Sam’s eyes widened in irritation about this affectionate gesture, he wasn’t sure where this came from.

“He said he wanted to know…” Castiel leaned back again, expanding his explanation.  
But Sam didn’t seem to understand.

“What did he want to know?” He wondered.

“If you were right?” Dean growled in one of his I do not like thinking about it, growls.  
Sam still didn’t understand.  
He looked at his Brother, walking out the small bath, to explain as the Alpha, who hadn’t left him, started touching the Betas face again.

“By the way he liked it.” Dean stated, drying his hands on his shirt.  
Sam was still left in confusion about what his Brother was talking about.  
“He…likes kissing…” Dean added, sighting and watching as Castiel was pulling Sam back to it, as if to prove the point…

As expected the Alpha lips were close to Deans soft, puffy ones, and even though the blue eyed was obviously inexperienced he was eager, already trying to part Sam’s with his tongue, licking and poking to get the Beta to open up and let him in.

“I wanted to know if you were right about this forced into it and not knowing anything else shit…” Dean explained on, not caring about the Alphas current actions.  
Not even as Sam couldn’t hold back anymore, moaning into the contact and the Alphas explorations.

“Guess you’ve been right and I feel like shit now, thanks to you.  
“You have given the damn dog a name again…” Dean complained sitting down on the bed as Sam managed to slowly plug the Alpha off of him.

“You make no sense…” Sam stated, holding Castiel on his shoulders a bit out of reach while talking to his Brother.

“So you believed me and what…, decided to have him hump you once more.”  
Sam sounded angry.

“Don’t call it like that! It is nothing wrong with enjoying an Alpha knot now and than…” Dean sounded tired of that conversation.  
“And yes I have considered it taking him with me today, but no…I have not ok…!”

Sam directed the Alpha into the Grocery Bags direction and let him go before he turned to Dean, still slightly frowning.

The dark blond looked unhappy watching the Alpha getting back to searching the bags.

“Sooo, what now?...” Sam asked, sitting down next to Dean and joining him in watching this unusual Alpha.

“You owe me a very good fuck!” Dean complained in this childish way, which he was using whenever he felt betrayed about/of something he believed he deserved.  
Sam smiled at that, he didn’t mind about having the older one a bit restrained.  
But it wasn’t his question though.

Castiel was rustling through the paper, ripping it and trying out its structure and stability, he was comparing the paper with the smaller bags he had found within.  
It was calming, fascinating and amusing to watch it and it was disturbing and sad at the same time.  
“He really had been like those Omegas.” Dean stated, still watching.  
“They have ‘showed’ him what he was, as he calls it – meant to be – for.”  
Sam’s look changed into pity hearing this.  
He had known of course but to have it somehow confirmed in his Siblings words made it real in a bad way.

“Did you tell him what had been done to him?” Sam wanted to know.  
“Hell no! I mean look at him, he is a ‘child’…”  
The dark blond Hunter felt a bit offended that Sam thought so low of him as he watched the Alpha gnawing on a chips bag while crushing all the tasty pieces/content within, very much enjoying the sound it made all together.

“He can’t remember anything else than doing breeding, he does not understand the concept of being a kid. He says he had always been like that…” Dean gestured at the tall man trying to figure out one of Sam’s avocado’s the older Hunter had picked by slightly pressing it, an action the dark haired was now copying, smashing the fruit and smearing the cream all around his fingers and hand.

Sam smiled, turning at his big Bro. He leaned in and kissed Deans cheek.  
“I’m very proud of you…” He stated gently ignoring the older ones growl.  
He hated being praised, had never been able to handle any kind of compliments.  
“You owe me…” Dean simply repeated to distract from that subject.

“I will…” Sam purred into his brother’s ear.  
He was really proud that Dean had not only held back, but started to see Castiel as more than a tool of pleasure or a tool at all. The Alpha had been seen like that for all of his life and Sam thought that this guy deserved so much more.

“He will be around though…” Dean reminded his suddenly eager Sibling, who was trailing his fingers along the older Hunters thighs.  
“We can put him in Baby for the time being…” Sam whispered, actually considering it but taking his hands off of Dean’s legs.  
“Un un…” The dark blond warned, pulling the hands back.

“HEh! Cass?” Dean called for the Alpha and enjoyed how Sam stiffened immediately although again feeling a bit offended.  
“You keep yourself busy with our Grocery over there ok!?” The Beta ordered and the Alpha, even though tilting his head, nodded, slowly taking the still filled paper bags and sitting down on the floor between the small table and the fridge, somehow hidden this way.

“He is very obedient.” Dean smiled, reminding his Brother about one of the best parts of this dorky guy.

“Dean that’s…” Sam tried to argue but his Brother was fast in sealing those stupid, distracting lips that would have him doubting his doing the moment he would allow them to speak further on.

\----------

“You know he is not human right?” Dean nipped along his Brothers offered throat, slowly, passionately enjoying all of what Sam has to give.  
“hnnn…when have you…figured…?” Sam had closed his eyes and was relaxing under the touches, caressing Dean’s arms, feeling the muscles working beneath the older Siblings skin.  
The tall body was spread out in all of his glory, laying on Dean’s motel bed already stripped and bare from head to toe, ready to be used, ready to be enjoyed.

“pfff…he has no scent…” Dean kissed his siblings adam’s apple. “…he is constantly ready to knot and breed…” Dean kissed his Brothers collarbone. “…he isn’t really eating,…or drinking…” Dean bit Sam’s right bud, drinking the gasp of surprise escaping the taller man.  
“…I’m not just in that game since yesterday…” Dean groaned sucking the same place he had indulged in/with pain before.  
“ahng..why…have you still...?” Sam hissed at another bite to his sensitive chest/breast area, wondering why Dean would have agreed to have a potential ‘monster’…’in his bed’…  
“…he is still….Alpha…” The green eyed Hunter explained blankly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“You’re kink is really distinct than…?!” Sam stated, grimacing a bit surprised but smiling.  
Dean ignored it and only shrugged his shoulders, moving on in taking his perfect feast.

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder there is no plot or any kind of direction in this story. So, here we go moving on, kinda. ^^!  
> I apologize that this is once more getting darker even though all I wanted was a nice, obedient fucking toy… -.-! So many things to learn…
> 
> No Beta and no native so reading as usual is all on your own risk.  
> ^^) Still have fun.

05

Castiel was irritated. He had been ordered to sit down, to wait, to somehow hide.  
And the Alpha whined in his slowly building distress.  
It wasn’t as much the order that was having the blue eyed so restless though.  
Castiel was confused at the sounds he had been ordered to turn away from.

The blue eyed Alpha knew some of them but he couldn’t quite understand why there were sounds of breeding now?  
He wasn’t doing anything, he wasn’t ordered to participate to do what was his duty.  
Castiel couldn’t understand any of it.  
He did not know what those Beta Brothers were doing and why, but he was desperate to look to figure it out.

Once more the dark haired Alpha whined, still avoiding the desperate howl that was burning in his throat.  
Castiel was stretching his neck, his nose lifted high in the air. He was scenting for what ever information would waft over to him, helping to get a better picture of his new Masters who were so completely different than any others before.

There was Beta male and arousal all around.  
Soft moans, smacks and gasps were teasing the ‘restrained’ Alpha.  
And he was already reacting, eager to do his job and Breed.  
It did hurt not to be used this way right now, but Master Sam had explained to him that they wouldn’t bring pups, that they would not been useful in that matter.  
Castiel knew nothing about that.  
He had bread Omegas mostly but he had had some Beta to breed as well.  
The Alpha could remember when ever the scent had changed so clearly from fertile Omega to that darker, deeper Beta tone even though he had not been able to see.  
And some of his Beta Owners had been very insistent on being breed by him. It had never occurred to the dark haired Alpha that this action was of no real use to anyone and he wondered why it had been ordered than.

He also was confused why his Masters would try to breed each other. He was wondering if this would make pups and if he would finally see some of those for the first time in his life.

Sometime Masters had praised him for good done puppies, or they have talked about some at the side line. But none had ever gone to show him any of them. Castiel had sometimes scented his offspring from somewhere but all too often it had been mixed up with a lot of distress and fear and to much pain to get a full picture from it.  
It was something the Alpha was actually feeling that he was missing out on.

Castiel whimpered as he could identify one of his Master Dean’s grunts. It was a weird situation for the blue eyed.  
He could smell the need and arousal but more than that he felt the urge to do what he was meant for. But apparently that wasn’t wished or wanted anymore, not even from the dark blond Beta.  
They were taking care of themselves and Master Sam had told him that he wouldn’t be needed for puppies anyway.  
Castiel got more and more insecure the more the heat in his back rises just like the long time imprinted physical reaction that was already tenting the sweatpants that had been given to him.  
The really didn’t needed him at all… They would give him away and Castiel deeply howled although subdued to not disturb his current Owners.  
It started to hurt in more than one way and the Alpha was left on his own, lost in his confusion and surrounded by the scent that should only belong to his duty…

# ***

Sam frowned as he slowly woke in a slightly discomforting position and cramped to a warm, heavy body in his back.  
The younger Hunters first thought wasn’t particularly a clear one. In Sam’s mind he urged to pull the Alpha back up in front since he was on the wrong side to sleep.  
His attempt and still unconscious action failed as he got slapped at his side and growled at to stay still for a few more minutes.  
It took a moment longer for Sam to identify his grumpy morning Brother.  
And this woke the taller Beta completely. Immediately Sam lifted his upper body, out of Dean’s slight grip to look for the Alpha who had obviously not kept him company this night.

The older Dark blond grunted at the sudden movement in this early hour and he blinked with only one eye before turning away, grunting once more and getting back to sleep.  
He didn’t get much peace though.  
Sam nudged his Brother, which owned him another slap into his direction, and although it didn’t hit him by any meaning, it had Sam frowned.  
He once more tried to get Deans attention.

“So…needy…?” The dark blond growled but did slowly move back to face this annoying troublemaker… already reaching for the younger one to pull him back down and into a closer embrace…, because more couldn’t be expected from him that early and before the first coffee.  
Much to the dark blonds surprise though, his hand got pushed away.  
That never was a good sign and there fore Dean finally opened his eyes.

“What? Got your panties turned in a bunch?” Dean grinned as he lifted the blanket to demonstratively check on it.  
“Nope, no panties at all….niiiccccce!” The Hunter cheered in his hoarse, sleepy voice before Sam pulled the Blankets back to cover himself.  
“Dean!” He growled warningly which usually got the older Betas attention and focus.

\----------

“Has he been there the whole night?” Dean wondered, slowly collecting his brain cells to get them to work.  
Both Winchesters were staring in disbelieve as the small bundle of an Alpha who was still sitting on the ground, between the table and the fridge, back turned at them and slightly shaking, whining…while still surrounded by the Grocery no one had taken care of.

It was a pitiful sight.  
“What is he doing?” Dean whispered in confusion, somehow careful not to distract their current Alpha Addition.  
But Sam didn’t know either.

“You know maybe he, I don’t know…is in need?” Dean grinned over his stupid joke that Sam didn’t joined.

“I’m not an APE!” Sam frowned at just another of those lewd comments of his ‘beloved’ Brother who was staring again into the Alphas direction.

“Yeah, your more of a yeti with your freakish size and the flowy locks…” Dean growled slightly offended.

“Come on even you can’t deny that there is something to that idea…?” The dark green eyes looked over to the table that was still hiding the Alpha sitting on the ground doing something with the paperbacks to judge by the rustling of the rests of it.

“Do something about it.” Sam urged his Sibling, really pitying the shaking pile of Alpha who obviously had stayed the whole night where Dean had put him.  
It wasn’t only worry, Sam also felt guilty and embarrassed that he had completely forgotten about Castiel last night.

It wasn’t like him to be so vulgar, so frivolous, not at all.

\----------

“Heh…Cass?” Sam finally pulled himself together, slowly getting up, taking the blanket with him and while ignoring Deans complains he walked closer to the Alpha who hadn’t moved much as he had been addressed.

“Cass? Are you,…are you ok?”  
Sam hesitated as he touched the Alpha shoulder, and his Brother was watching the whole scenery with great interest.  
He jumped the same way Sam did as the Alpha suddenly turned and stared with teary deep, big blue eyes at the Beta next to him.  
Castiel whimpered, his muscles were quivering and his hands clenched so tightly that they had turned white while his standing, full blown knot and erection had ended up slightly purple.

It looked really painful and the Alphas eyes were begging desperately for something Sam didn’t understand.  
Luckily though, Dean had a strange idea of it.  
The older Hunter was next to his Brother within a second, and while Cass seemed relieved to see the other Beta, Sam wanted to dig a whole and disappear in his embarrassment standing in front of an Alpha with a solid boner and next to his naked Brother who was eying that thing with way to much excitement.

“Heh buddy…ehm…is this,…how long…?” Dean needed to know, he was suspicious but it couldn’t be that the Alpha had not touched himself the god damn whole night because of what Dean had ordered him a few days back, right? That couldn’t be? And shouldn’t it have gone on its own at some point…?  
But all he got as an answer was a desperate dry hump of the Alphas hips, his stiffened body and the pleading look on his face.  
“HOLY shit…..!”  
Dean gasped at that level of obedience that even he wouldn’t be able to manage, not to mention that Cass was an Alpha who weren’t really known for that kind of servile Behaviour.

But the Alpha didn’t move, didn’t touch himself, his hands were at his sides clenching in his effort not to break the rule that his Master had given.  
He wasn’t allowed to relieve himself, but with not being used to breed although forced to listen and to scent the triggers that had been imprinted as a starter point, Castiel was trapped in an unsolvable situation and he was so eager, so desperate to please his good masters.

Sam suddenly started to get teary eyes himself and Dean got even more confused.  
“What…?”  
But his Brother suddenly crouched down, his huge arms slung around the Alpha, the blanket and his own appearance forgotten as he pulled Castiel in, tightly holding him and rocking the smaller body, trying to sooth him.

The Alphas Scent had hit Sam forcefully.  
It was pain and sadness and fear, hope and the pure want to please in any possible way, that was even going beyond the Alphas own self-preservation.  
It all hit Sam in one sudden wave that Castiel seemingly had held back till now.

“I am sorry…” Castiel whimpered in his obvious distress.  
“Didn’t want to…”  
But Sam shushed him and gently reached for the Alphas obvious ‘Problem’.  
He gulped and tried not to look at the knot or think too much of it.  
Castiel was clinging to the taller body after he had felt that his Master was here to help.  
The Alpha rested his head on the younger Betas shoulder, his hot, uneven panting was burning Sam’s skin while the ‘claws’ digged into the Hunters upper arms.

\----------

Dean watched, he watched with great interest as Sam actually touched his first knot, it wasn’t as enthusiastic as the older Winchester had fantasized about but it was a good, hell a great start, even better since it still had this tingly feeling and insecure hesitation from experiencing something for the first time.

Sam had long fingers and Dean watched as he, really gently tested the Alphas Erection. It was already showing that even Sam wouldn’t be able to close his hand around Castiels knot.

\----------

It looked really painful and beyond any kind of comfortable sensation. Sam could feel the heated soft flesh, hell this part was burning although the rest of the Alphas body seemed way to cold.  
Castiel shrugged all together as Sam tried, still very carefully, to get his fingers around and start at least a bit of friction.  
He was staring into the background of that damn kitchen area, trying to image some nicer place and situation where he could hold this poor Alpha.  
Sam wanted to kick his Brother for his obvious recklessness but he could still do that later and he couldn’t forget that he had been a part in this mess as well.

“I know…it hurts…” Sam cooed gently to the shaky Alpha who was holding to him like his life was depending on it.  
And the scent of pain and fear and worry was overwhelming.  
“You’ve done nothing wrong…” Sam tried to assure.  
“You’ve been so very good…” It was so weird to say such things as if to calm a spooked wild animal when the one in his arms could easily rip them both apart in one sudden attack.

The gentle words seemed to reach Castiel and Sam thought he could feel the other dark haired relaxing at leas a bit…, although his nails did dig deeper.  
Sam grunted at the strength that felt as if his bones got crushed from the outside and Dean immediately alarmed straightened his body.  
One wrong move and he wouldn’t hesitate to chop the Alphas head off if he would hurt Sammy.

The younger one knew that as well but didn’t wanted for his Brother to interfere it could get them both badly injured and it wouldn’t help any of them.  
Cass was just overwhelmed and Sam had no intention to make it worse for the blue eyed.  
Instead he ignored the pressure on his arms that would definitely create heavy bruises and moved on with his calming words, explaining what he would do to not scare or surprise the Alpha again.

\----------

Castiels thighs were shaking, his flesh, was oversensitive, feeling thin like paper and like an open wound.  
Sam had pity on him but that wouldn’t work out without touching, obviously, otherwise it would have been done.  
The younger Winchester worked very systematic, a fact that had Dean, still watching, amused and smiling.  
His little Brother had always been like that, always working on that basic instinct of try and error.  
That had been very interesting in their early years as they had figured each other out in all of their sexual desires.

Sam had already figured where the Alpha was most sensitive in a bad way.  
But he also had found some spots around the knot that seemed to work ok…

He was still hesitant and Dean knew why, it was still his Brothers first knot and no matter how often he would have seen pictures, imagined or not this little kinky Alpha extra, it was not the same, not even close, even to the toys they had used from time to time…, on Dean only…

Cass was whimpering again, huffing into the Betas crook of the neck as Sam slowly started massaging the short length between knot and balls.  
In a sudden reflex the Alpha stuck out his tongue and licked the Betas neck which had Sam startled for a second and Dean smiling very proudly somehow.  
The moment the Betas fingers stopped Cass whined in a desperate, begging tone, reminding the younger Master of his current work.  
And again it was rewarded with a hot tongue, licking at that one spot close to Sam’s carotid artery.

\----------

Sam hadn’t realised his Brother squatting down next to him until he felt the lips on his ear.  
“Try to cup it with your hand…” Dean explained, working hard to hide his own desire but to centre his Brother on that task.  
He knew Sam could do that on his own but Cass seemed a bit to desperate to make that a fun experience at all.

“How is it..?” Dean questioned.  
“…heavy…warm, …a bit…., sponge, flexible?” Sam managed in his analytic way that had Dean rolling his eyes. But he kept the comment to himself and instead concentrated back with a slight nod.  
“Ok…squeeze it, just a bit… we might not need to stroke him at all…”  
Dean offered in his guidance and Sam tried a bit insecure, worrying to hurt the blue eyed Alpha even more…

But the sudden bite on his shoulder seemed not to be a sign of pain. Castiel was holding onto the Beta, now with his sharp Alpha teeth, poking into Sam’s skin and his claws buried into the younger Hunters arms. For a moment Sam had the panic that he wouldn’t get out of this but Dean rested a hand on his back and kept talking, taking over the explanation that Sam had started before…

\----------

It didn’t take much longer after the scent slowly changed into a more relaxing and aroused one, as the little strokes and squeezes actually became a sensual pleasure.

Sam was more and more drawn to the Alphas neck, eager to scent, taste that sweet, honey like note Castiel was giving off right now.  
He was still shaky and still not moving but the grip on the younger Beta had become less tight, although he was still keeping his bite set in place.

Dean was still caressing Sam’s back and lifting the blanket to put it on both, somehow, awkwardly connected men.  
“Will….will he stop?” Although very much distracted by the Alphas current soft humming and this very appealing smell, Sam was a bit nervous about the current position in which he had ended up.

“No worry he has not bitten down, it is just a way to keep you in place…” Dean reassured.  
“It can take a moment but he will let go…”

“That’s what you like?” Sam wondered, to distract his own worry having those sharp teeth this close to a vital spot.  
Dean shrugged his Shoulders. “It is part of the experience, you know, it is about completely giving up Control, well almost, and to just enjoy the ride. There is nothing wrong if someone keeps you in place…, takes over and uses you to his or her own wishes…” The last words he murmured into the younger siblings ear, nipping at it once more.

\----------

Sam was still not convinced but the Alpha deeply moaning onto his skin, rutting into his hand at the end, desperately licking and sucking at the spot he was pointing with his teeth…  
Not to mention that unbearable scent right now that Sam really, really liked…  
The tall Beta couldn’t avoid thinking about it, how his Brother had explained it so often, painting a picture of being knotted and tied and even better controlling an Alpha by turning the position…  
Because, yeah, well maybe, fucking an Alpha could be something Sam would like to consider…

\----------

Against his Brothers Promises though, about ten minutes later, Castiel still hadn’t let go of Sam who seriously slowly started worrying.  
And although Dean had an eye on the situation and didn’t seemed nervous or restless at all Sam wanted to get out of this. He didn’t felt comfortable anymore…

A few moments ago the Alpha had started suckling at the spot he had bite down at and it started to hurt in the skins oversensitivity.

Dean had at least put on some cloth and offered some coffee for Sam.  
“I’m a bit jealous…” He pointed out suddenly.  
“Yeah, why… Because you can’t sit here on the cold floor, an alpha hanging to your neck just a terrifying second away from biting down and killing you by ripping the throat?!” “Yeah…I bet!”

“That was really unnecessary Sammy!”  
“He will not bite down…, at least not to kill you!” Dean joked and although he couldn’t see his Brothers glare from his position he could feel it, but ignored it due to the maybe overwhelming situation Sammy was in/at right now.

Dean was completely aware that he could order the Alpha to let go, he had realized already how this guy was working, how he was ticking in his Behaviour.  
But he liked to tease Sam a little and…, Dean couldn’t deny it, Sam looked good with an Alpha aiming to mark him.  
It should have hurt, should have felt disgusting and a few days ago it would have.  
But Cass was different…  
And it confusing for the older Winchester Hunter as well, but in this case he wouldn’t mind having someone more to protect Sammy…

\----------

It took 20 more minutes before Castiels arms slowly sunk to the ground and his head tilted, still resting on Sam’s shoulder but no longer biting down.  
The Alpha sniffed lazily at the Betas neck, licking the skin he could reach without moving too much. He was still humming in that deep purring vibration Sam had only heard similarly from Cats or weird Pigeons.

“Welcome back to earth.” Dean growled a bit more complaining that he actually had intended.

Castiel slowly calmed and blinked as he realized the mixed scent of him and his Beta Master…  
Immediately the Alpha jerked back, getting away from his younger Owner…  
What had he done?  
His blue orbs widened in panic.  
Now he had for sure messed up what ever little bit acceptance had been left for him.  
Now they would punish him.

Castiel lowered his body, almost ending up crawling flat to the ground in his attempts to back of till he hit the end of the room and the wall in his back.  
“I am sorry, I apologize, I did not….intend….i can’t be forgiven….!”  
He started bubbling nonsense.

Sam was lost completely, he tugged the blanked around his still naked body and turned helplessly at his Brother who only watched equally irritated at the Alphas sudden break down.

The bright blue eyes stared in panic at the small bruises he had left on his masters shoulder.  
He had bitten down, he had not known of that. Now, seeing the ‘damage’ he had done the Alpha was terrified, expecting to be punished at every second. And even beating up didn’t seemed to be enough for this incredible mistake, this disgrace, this animal behaviour towards a Master.

The blue eyed Alpha had once been threatened to get his teeth’s pulled after he had made attempts to make a claim, to show some kind of possession.  
And for sure it would be a suited, a deserved punishment for what he just had done.  
Although there was no blood Castiel knew that he had messed up bad time.  
He was still lowered down, trying to disappear in the ground of this cheap Motel room, unable to calm down on his own.

Sam tried to reach out but the Alpha only let out a terrified screeching sound that had the younger Beta backing off immediately and Castiel even more insecure, which Sam could scent but not do anything about it.

It was Dean who frowned and suddenly stepped forward, harshly addressing the Alpha, even growling in a deep commanding tone that left even Sam horrified.

“ALPHA!” He called out to Castiel who stared up at his Beta Masters harsh tone, silencing his whimpering immediately.  
“SET UP!” Dean commanded.  
And much to Sam’s surprise the Alpha did as told. Without hesitation straightening up sitting back and extremely focused at the older Owner.  
“APOLOGIZE, NOW!”  
Dean went on in his deep growling, seemingly angry voice.  
Sam didn’t know what to do. He wanted Dean to stop, scenting the Alphas fear and desperation. He wanted to interfere but his Brother was given off a clear warning to him as well.

“Master…” Castiel did look up but still lowered his body to appear as small as possible as he addressed Sam.  
“Please…” The Alpha started.  
“THOROUGHLY…!” Dean warned, stepping in right away.  
Castiel winced but tried again to fulfil his Masters liking.  
“Please. Master Sam. I beg for your forgiveness of an unforgivable action. I beg for Master to see to my punishment as master feel deserved and suited…”  
The Alpha actually pleaded, his hands clenched and the beautiful blue eyes as wide as an ocean.  
Sam wanted to pull the poor guy into his arms right away, but his Brothers hand, suddenly on his shoulder, hold him back.

“IS THAT ALL?!” Dean questioned, sounding even more aggressive than before.  
Sam watched with deep pain how Castiel tried to figure out what his Master wanted while Dean was squeezing his shoulder to inform the younger One that he got this... And although Sam wasn’t convinced yet he stayed in place just like the Alpha who was now staring at his other Owner.

“I’m sorry Master…please… I did not know, didn’t want to… I am sorry please do not give me away…” The Alpha begged further.  
And finally Dean’s face softened as he squeezed Sam’s shoulder once again.  
“Do you accept this Alphas plea?” The Beta asked way more gentle this time, watching Castiel but talking with Sam who hesitated just a second.  
“I DO!” “I accept it…” The younger Hunter managed in the end and watched how the other dark haired actually calmed from that, he was still insecure since there hadn’t been any decision about or over him but his Masters had showed him the direction to go, now they would decide over his fate and Castiel was thankful for that.

“Will you see through this Alphas punishment…?” Dean obviously wasn’t finished yet.  
“I….i..ok.” Sam wasn’t sure what to make with this but obviously this was not the time for him to give any consideration and only to follow his Brothers lead, something Sam had learned from a very young age.

Once more the Alpha calmed and even though not even knowing what the punishment would be. Just to know what would be eventually to be expected seems to help Castiel who was completely overwhelmed with everything around him right now.

Finally Dean left Sam’s side and approached the shaking Alpha still pressed to the wall.  
“You’ve done very well, I am very pleased.” The dark blond Hunter praised, cupping Castiels cheek and smiling.  
“Sam will be in charge of your punishment for you to consider a claim on him, one of your Masters. And we will have to work on your missing restraint.”  
The Betas voice was soft and comforting as he ordered Castiel to get a warm shower and clean himself before returning and wait for his next advices.  
Still a bit shaking and nervous the Alpha got up, apologetically glimpsing over to Sam before following the given task.

Both Brothers stared after him entering the small Bathroom and waited till the door closed.

\----------

Sam turned the second the Alpha was away.  
“What did you do? What was that….?”  
Dean just watched the closed door a little longer.  
“You are to soft… And it was you who told me that he does not know anything…”  
“Yes and?” Sam didn’t quite understand.  
“Well, all he knew is commandos and other to make decisions… He isn’t able to figure things for himself, not yet at least…”  
Dean stated, slightly frowning.

___________________________________________________________________________


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patchwork for Pro’s. ^^! So here we go again. I still don’t know what this is and where this is going, but well… ^^)  
> This is just a bit more confusion and insecurity on all fronts and still no solution on what to do with Cass. ^^P
> 
> Nope on Beta and Nope on Native. But as usual, Have fun.

06

As the Alpha finally returned from his “advised” Shower, not really calmed down or more collected, and still shaking, Sam was the first one to look up, trying to smile, but just as Castiel, he hurried to lower his eyes the moment theirs did met.  
The Alpha was still ashamed, locked in that knowledge that there would be consequences for his wrong doing, Master Dean had said so.

There was that fear to get his teeth pulled out for good, to get his claws clipped or pulled as well.  
He had heard of Alphas being mutilated like this to make their handling easier, he had been threatened with this option too, very often in his youth.  
His Beta Owners could give him away even faster now, maybe not telling the next one, or would they tell and his new Masters would take care of his “Attitude”?  
Castiel was wondering, knowing that it wasn’t on him to decide or argue about any of it.  
The Alpha was terrified, he had always known that he would hurt his owners someday and he was sorry, so sorry and ashamed that he had hurt the only ones ever being good to him. He was a bad Alpha, a dangerous one, Castiel had always known that, had been told so, many times…

\----------

Although Castiel was still moving freely he had become a bit more hesitant. The Alpha was once again more careful in all of his actions, constantly watching for his Owners feedback no matter how subdued. Dean was more than once complaining that he was struggling with this behavior, that he considered it creepy, especially since the Alpha seemed to always know exactly what they were thinking about him.

Over the day the dark haired was constantly seeking for Sam’s closeness and Dean was watching it with interest.  
Sam on the other hand started to feel followed and even growled at the already insecure Alpha.  
He simply couldn’t find the right way around the new…., what ever Cass was.  
Dean on the other hand didn’t seem to have any complexes or trouble with that and around him the Alpha seemed way more rested.  
It left Sam a little bit frustrated, he had been the nice guy all along and now the Alpha was acting as if he had hit him in some way.  
Cass seemed to fear him and that wasn’t what Sam wanted, it felt wrong and it hurt, and any time Dean was looking at him with this knowing grin it got even worse.  
Why was it so complicated with this strange guy?

\----------

That the ongoing Day was tense was an understatement. Both Winchesters felt at the edge about the newly change in their current dynamic due to the Alphas former breakdown.

Dean was eying Castiel with suspicion and Sam with worry.  
They had talked about the situation, had questioned their options but none of their opted solutions seemed appropriate or at least functional enough to go on with it.  
Dean had suggested to finally announce the expected punishment for Cass, anything that would keep him busy and distracted enough to calm down. But Sam had felt, still did feel appalled at even the mere idea to punish someone who had not done anything wrong, as far as he seeing it.  
And while Sam was considering and searching any possible organization that could be of any help with a broken Alpha, Dean was not so eager to let go of that blue eyed in their care.

It might be seen as wrong and cruel, something Sam would definitely remind him on/of, but the dark blond Hunter slowly started to see the more obvious benefits an Alpha with this kind of obedience could bring in/to their kind of life and work.

Alphas were already granted with a few great advantages by their preference and nature alone.  
But normally those treats came with a lot down sides due to an Alpha typical role as Pack Lead and Control Organ.  
They were often easily irritated, vastly aggressive in their actions and combined with their strength and speed, dangerously to be around without having them balanced in some other ways.  
Every Alpha was like that…, everyone, except Cass…

Dean watched as the blue eyed was fumbling with some of their Hunting equip the older Winchester had given the blue eyed to keep him busy and distracted.  
He had already seen a working tool in that Creature that wasn’t really Human but none of what they had come across before either. A Monster that was not triggering all of the dark blond Betas long learned urges to attack and kill the thing that didn’t belong here. A Monster, that was still Alpha, awkwardly familiar in its appearance and interactions although seemingly out of this world.  
More and more Dean found himself attached to that unusual Creature… And he didn’t liked that one bit.

On the other hand, Sam felt even more uncomfortable being around this unknown Alpha, and the fact that he had, well, literally jerked him off a few hours ago, was just another reason that the younger Beta Hunter was struggling.

\----------

Dean watched the curious Alpha chewing on a rosary he was trying to figure out right now, it became even more obvious that Cass was stuck in the mind of a three years old as it comes to exploring. Each and every thing needed to be chewed at, licked or taste before the Alpha started trying to dismantle it in any way possible to understand the function and work.  
It had something calming to watch that strange behavior Dean had figured, calmly leaning back and simply enjoying the view.

But those little things presented to the Alpha weren’t just funny toys for him to stay busy and play with.  
Finally, Dean Winchester had remembered his purpose and Job in this world, handing things that were to check out that dorky ‘little’ guy and his origin.  
So far though, the Alpha hadn’t reacted on anything that all of their known Monsters would.  
Cass had bent the silver spoon and put it aside after he had get bored over it.  
The Holy water he had simply gulped down, understanding it as nothing else than an offered drink. He had peeled off some of the given hex-bags and carefully studied each and every used ingredient in it, including a taste test, which had Dean still shaking in disgust, knowing of some of the items.  
So far though it had not killed or poisoned the blue eyed not Human, and even though it wasn’t a bad sign, it also wasn’t reassuring since some of that stuff should have, at least had an effect on the strange guy…, there had been a few very potent herbs put in.  
But all the Alpha had shown was a slight chuckle at some point that had obviously surprised himself.  
And that had actually been funny, Dean recalled with a slight smile.

He was coping the whole situation way better than his sometimes all too sensitive Brother.

And while Sam was already trying to get rid of that strange Creature, the older Hunter figured that he would have to get to know this Cass a little bit better, at least till they finally could get their hands on that damn package and get back home…, although Dean was somehow hoping that they would still keep that weird Alpha for some fun at the side, which was still not completely off the table for the dark blond Winchester.

\----------

“Sam, man, give it a break. You are freaking me out with the constant frowning and ignoring him.”  
Dean finally had decided to intervene after watching his Brother hardly staring, clutching to his Computer in searching on a place for the Alpha to be send off to and the blue eyed Alphas nervous glimpsing over.

“Seriously, get over it Baby boy.” Dean teased, only using this not welcomed nickname in specific situations to anger his beloved younger Sibling.  
“See it as a random act of kindness.” The older Hunter grinned.  
But Sam’s frown only deepened and he focused even more on the display in front.  
It was so embarrassing and he felt shady for what he had done.  
Not to mention that now, that Dean had, more or less, showed him a strange way to handle the Alpha, Sam had ended up extremely nervous, distressed and insecure.

It had been hot as fuck to see his big Brother ordering an Alpha like this, had even Sam’s guts twirling in excitement, but the tall Beta wasn’t sure if that was something he would, could consider for himself to do. Sam just couldn’t imagine strict orders and punishment to be the base of any Communication as long as the blue eyed Factotum would still stay with them…  
He didn’t wanted to angrily command Castiel around, didn’t want to pull the already damaged Alpha on that string any further although Dean didn’t seem to have any of those troubles, and even though it seemed to work.

There also had been this desperate plea, this fear the Alpha had named in his moment of confusion and break down.  
Sam was convinced if they would move on like they had before, it would cause even more harm, than both of them had already done.  
The Beta Hunter was assured that they were doing wrong and he didn’t want to go on with it.  
He pitied the poor Alpha who had obviously been used, sexually and psychologically abused in all of his life.

“Sam!” Dean reminded his Brother of his existence and that they had been in a conversation that he was expected to participate at/in.

“That is wrong…” The dark haired Beta started whispering, finally stopping his taping and the intense staring on his Computer.  
“What, helping him in his desperate state…? Jerking him off?!” Dean frowned, seemed confused.  
“Dude, he is made for that! As far as we know...” Dean stated.  
“HE is not!!” Sam sounded offended at the mere idea.  
“Dean he is not some Rubber doll…!” Sam complained but the older Winchester seemed to think about the comparison.  
“Seriously??” Sam growled in earnest anger.

“Look…” Dean tried a bit differently.  
“Can you change his behavior, right now I mean?” He questioned.  
“…no. Of course not.”  
“Can you change what, well…we… have done…?” Dean went on.  
“….no…” Sam answered subdued and ashamed.  
“Ok, than how about working that as something you, we, are still learning. Fucking is off limits from now on…, I get it, but you still have to give him the chance to adjust to that as well…” Dean gestured with his head at the Alpha hammering a wooden peg to the ground to test it’s stability.

“You acting like…, well you…, it is confusing the guy. He may not be a ‘rubber doll’ but he certainly has the same knowledge of one.”  
“You said he knew nothing, so you can not expect him to work it out within a blink. By just changing his known rules out of nowhere, he will become ‘unhappy’…” Dean smiled about this description.  
“The whole Day he was begging for your attention man…, just grant him at least a little bit.”  
Dean explained, slowly getting a bit less patient about having such a conversation with his little Brother…, which was odd since they were sharing way more already…, but still.

“I…can’t, it….feels not right.” Sam tried, deeply blushing at the now rising memory of having the Alpha serving him that one time...  
It was too late to now have remorse…! Sam knew.  
“It is only your shame, you know that right? He isn’t feeling any,….yet,”  
But the taller Beta turned back at his device.  
Dean sighed and gave up for the moment.  
When Sam was in one of his self worrying states there wasn’t much he could do.

# ***

He had done bad, Castiel knew, trying again to be recognize by his younger Master.  
But so far he was ignored, just another thing that had the Alpha very unsettled in this new place, with the new Owners, and still not given any real purpose to be around.  
It was so different than what he knew and had experienced in his life.  
It wasn’t bad though, the Alpha had figured over the last hours, but it wasn’t good either, he was confused.  
At least Master Dean had offered some comfort, handing him new cloth, apparently something that was done more than once, and those strange things, maybe ‘food’ he couldn’t really eat but was eager to try since it had been from Master.  
Some of the things Castiel had chewed on already had a funny, some a disgusting taste and some were too hard to get cracked open that easily.  
He had not tasted the shiny things, that didn’t seem to be to eat at all but he liked the colorful ones that looked like the small things he had seen on the outside, Flowers, Master Sam had called them. Apparently these things got hidden in some small cloth bags…

A short, sad whine escaped Castiel, thinking that his young Master would no longer smile at him and point things out he was curious about.  
He should have had behaved, should have been more controlled…, once again Castiel whined, way more subdued this time.  
It had only been such a short time, but the blue eyed had already decided that he would try to keep this memory to himself, would keep his good masters in mind, for ever, and the hopping, funny thingy he had found, and the tingly feeling coming from these sockets, Dean had explained to him.  
Castiel would keep that as his treasures for when the world would get dark again, and his eyes get covered.

The Alpha grabbed the long thing with that poking/sharpened tip, biting at it and than hammering it into the ground, trying further it’s purpose.

He kept busy like that for a little bit longer until he was called to diner.  
Castiel didn’t looked up, he walked slowly and very careful as he did follow the Call.  
The rather tall Alpha stopped a bit away from the table, unsure on how to approach his Masters and ending up on the ground, carefully lowering himself and trying not to be recognized in case he would do something wrong again…

# ***

“Jeeeez could you stop your loud thinking!” Dean complained subdued, closely snuggled up to his little, big brother.

Sam had denied Cass his usual Position, instead allowing him in one of the beds by himself while Sam had decided for joining Dean to avoid the Alpha laying close to his chest…, like he had obviously gotten used too.

Castiel had turned his back to his master whom had once again joined one of these comfortable nests together.  
Once more he had to change the fabrics and slowly the Alpha thought he got used to it, slightly pulling on the dark grey shirt that seemed to belong to Master Dean.  
He was focused though, listening hard into the silence for any sound that would give away another mating.  
It was still irritating for the blue eyed Alpha why his Owners would do that without any reason or ability of breeding.  
And although he had understood that there wouldn’t be any pubs, a small part within was still hoping for that to happen, just as if the Alphas brain was unable, unwilling to cope with the situation without getting something, meaningful, logic out of it for him.

He wasn’t stupid though, Castiel knew that breeding wasn’t always successful, he knew that it sometimes wasn’t even wanted. The Alpha had learned that over time.  
Some Actions just wouldn’t create offspring, like using his hand only, but even than Castiel had been working for his purpose, to grant his master’s pleasure.  
But never had he seen his Owners doing that with each other and it was still difficult to process…  
But actually, and the Alpha was feeling frightened and guilty about that, he had liked what he had seen…  
Castiel was still thinking it had been a beautiful mating…, and he knew it was wrong of him to think about it at all, almost as bad as reacting on it like he had.  
He deserved to be ignored, deserved to be send away!  
Castiel tried to capture his young Masters scent, carefully sniffing without being to obvious. The Beta’s scent had been so calming, so inviting, so …’home’, the Alpha wanted to have that one more time.

\----------

Sam was staring, beaming holes in the Alphas back on the other bed. He was restless, jumpy, guilty and needy, all of it covering him like a second skin, and very much distracting Dean in his only want to sleep.

“Ahhrgh Jeeez fking Christ…!” The dark blond finally growled in his still distracted attempts to rest.  
“CASS COMe over here!” The Beta simply commanded.  
“Dean no!” Sam tried but was ignored as his Brother was already slipping closer to the edge and pulling up the blanket for the Alpha to fit in, right in front of the giant that was the younger one.

Sam felt a bit insecure but the Alphas back, after he had hesitantly taken his given place, was comforting and the younger Beta, more in a reflex, immediately leaned in on the other man’s neck to scent this calming taste of freedom…  
Sam sniffed once…, twice, he got even closer, more desperate this time as there was nothing coming from the Alpha who had stiffened under the young Betas touch.  
“Dean…” Sam rumbled, in confusion about the missing information a scent would give.  
“hmgrr…” Dean answered unintelligible, his face buried in Sam’s shirt and his arms slung around the broad body up front.  
“Dean!” Sam called more urgent.  
“What….?” The older Hunter complained, not moving at all from his ‘edgy’ but content position.

“There is no scent!” Sam tried to explain.  
“hmhm…” Was all he got in return, leaving Sam to nudge Dean with his elbow.  
“whrlmbl…” The dark blond Beta had returned to his more or less nonverbal, well none/zero word, communication.  
“Dean I can’t scent him…” Sam stated a bit louder and pushing at the Alpha this time, eager to get some space between them…  
“…and…?” Was all the older Winchester questioned without being the slightest bit alarmed.  
“…ts bin like this…whole time…” Dean slurred, not really eager to talk.  
“No…!” Sam blurted out even more stressed, turning at his Brother.  
“I have scent him…, as clear as I can do it with you…”  
The pale green eyes had widened and finally Dean actually opened, at least one of his.

\----------

“Make me scent you.” Dean tried but the Alpha only looked at him, frowning, worried, as if he wasn’t understanding what his Master was talking about.  
“Do it!” Dean ordered, not angry but certainly. He sniffed and still didn’t got anything.  
He had even considered Sam having some illusions about reading the alpha, but the Hunter had become curious, very interesting and a bit jealous that Sammy had been able to read this Creatures id while he hasn’t.

Much to the dark blond Betas dissatisfaction, Sam’s explanation on how or what Cass had scented like hadn’t been really helpful, not at all.  
And even thought his tall sibling had sworn that the scent had not given away anything about Castiels origin, Dean wasn’t so sure about that. Always the skeptic he could be.

“Is it something you can control?” Sam asked, his voice tender and comforting, urging Dean to roll his eyes about this sudden change of acting.  
“I…, I don’t know about that.” The Alphas deep voice sounded apologetic and sad.  
“I did not intend on doing such thing.” He frowned, unhappy about this new mistake he had no knowledge about.

No one had ever complained about his scent one way or the other and no one knew what kind of impression they had on others, what they would scent to them.  
Castiel had never thought about that, it just had never occurred to him that he might not have a scent. Whom should he have asked for that?  
It was something between Lovers, between mates or close ones. He had only been a breeder to use for only that purpose.  
The Alpha had never talked with the given Omegas, had never seen them, not even been close enough to read, scent them.  
How should he have known?  
Castiel was wondering if something was wrong with him, awkwardly trying to sniff at himself.

“stop that…!” Dean frowned at the Alpha sniffing his pits and arms trying to reach his legs to do the same down there.

“You sure…”  
“I’m not delusional!” Sam snapped before Dean could end this offensive sentence…, being requested like that still was a delicate issue.  
“He had a scent, clear and vibrant as he had…this…” Sam gestured, unable to name it while Dean started grinning about his Brothers struggle over such a small thing like jerking someone off.  
Sam was still so prudish in contrast to his own desires and what he had seen and been part of till now.  
It was just funny, Dean thought.  
But he got an idea.  
The Beta got back to Castiel, curiously looking up from his kneeling position, which was still a strange thing to see with an Alpha.  
Dean easily crouched down and reached for Castiels cheeks pulling him in for a very sensual kiss.  
“DEAN!!”  
Sam stood by, watching in terror as his Brother was breaking the agreement on not to touch the Alpha again.

It didn’t took long for Cass to step in, answering eagerly to the heated lips and tongue ravishing his.  
“DEAn!!” Sam warned again and Castiel whimpered at the younger Masters obvious disagreement but he did not stop tho. He liked this doing, it was new, and it felt good.

“Fuck…” Dean cursed with a wide smile as he pulled the Alphas head back, breaking their enthusiastic make out before he leaned in to scent at the willingly offered neck.

“Nope!... None.” He stated matter of fact, letting go of Castiels hair, where his hands had somehow found their way in to.  
The blue eyes followed Dean getting up and the him shrugging his shoulders.  
“Was an idea…” The Beta stated more to himself than anything else.  
So obviously it was not the sexual activity bringing out the scent, which the Hunter was a bit relieved about because he had scented nothing being literally tied to the Alpha.  
And it would definitely have hurt his ego if Castiel given away his id would have been a judging signal for the Alphas own pleasure.

But it wasn’t, there fore, lucky him, Dean thought very complacent.

However it did left the question if Sam really had scented something or if it just had been some…, momentarily bliss, distracting him.  
Nothing Dean would say though.

Instead he looked down at the waiting Alpha, this guy was odd, but he kinda liked him already and Dean couldn’t do anything against it, even if he would have wanted to.  
But the Winchester hunter was still a bit frustrated that he might have not been the first the Alpha had opened up to.  
Damn Sammy and his stupid worry, care for attitude.  
Dean sighed reaching over to his still unhappy and distressed little, big brother, pulling him in to snuggle down this beautiful long neck.

The ‘attack’ was unexpected and Sam yelped shortly as he was moved so suddenly.  
“We will figure this out later…” Dean was rumbling, tightening his arms around the other Beta and still not seeing any danger or threat in the unknown Creature and eager for Sam to see it the same.  
“You think you can sleep…?” Dean asked softly, scenting and checking his nervous Brother.  
But Sam was insecure still, unsure about what to think, to do, how to react on and about all of it.  
He frowned at the Alphas try to look away and to hide his obvious interest.  
It was something Dean had realize as well. And while Sam was somehow judging or fearing or what ever, his scent wasn’t clear right now, Dean locked eyes and demonstratively licked along his Siblings neck.

Damn how he wanted to have them both…, even considering a reclaim of Sammy, right here, right now…

Instead, the older Winchester slowed down a notch, setting little nips and kisses on Sam’s tense shoulders and back muscles, gently caressing the taller ones sides above his nightly shirt and sweatpants.

“Sleep…” Dean whined subdued, knowing all to well that Sam would give in, if not for himself than for his big Brother, bending like a tall, thin tree in a storm.  
One of so many things Dean loved Sammy for.  
And really, the dark haired Beta nodded, immediately a bit more centered for being given a reason to get back to bed.

“Cass, you stay over there ok…” Dean ordered calmly and enjoying the relieved relaxation in his Brothers body, beneath his hands  
But he didn’t wanted for the Alpha to suffer, without asking he suddenly pulled of Sam’s shirt, throwing it over to a very irritated blue eyed before turning and dragging his now grunting Sibling along.

Sleep, Dean thought, hoping for some hot Dreams.  
Tomorrow they would get the package and finally heading back home…  
Anything else could be dealt with later…

___________________________________________________________________________


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, progressless reminder that this story is still there. ^^!
> 
> No Beta no native and well, probably no sense as well…  
> Enjoy…

07

Dean was happily grinding against Sam’s ass, clutching to that giant body and keeping him in place like a pillow to fuck in.  
Sam was already rolling his eyes, awake for some time now and still thinking about the Alpha on the other bed.

Dean started nipping on/at his sibling’s neck, licking in his obviously exciting dream.  
Sam only sighed ignoring his brothers overacting libido.  
He seemed happy at least, lost in his Dreamworld, where he was currently begging for more.

Sam was watching Castiel. He was wondering what had happened to the scent, why it had disappeared, why he couldn’t find a way around this strange guy and why he wanted it so badly…

The tall Beta felt guilty even more so after they had send the Alpha back on his own and out of the shared bed.  
Sam couldn’t forget those begging blue eyes and how Castiel had clenched, still was, to the Shirt Dean had thrown to him.  
The Alpha had pulled it close to his body as he had slowly gotten back to his ‘exiled’ place, and even though it was just a bed, only a few inches away Sam felt as if he had banned the Alpha from the planets surface and out of the sun, like he had committed a horrible sin.

“…hng…yesss” Dean was moaning in Sam’s back, still grinding at the warm body in front.

While his Brother was obviously enjoying himself, Cass seemed restless but other than Dean, not in a good way.  
Sam watched carefully and he did realize the Alpha shivering, shaking in distress, although his scent was still missing.

# ***

 _The day had started a bit too soon and Castiel had nervously turned at the door that shouldn’t be opened right now._  
_His head was hurting and the tight rope/bandages around it didn’t help to feel the desperately needed comfort._

 _This day was different, the young ‘Boy’ knew._  
_It was all around, all in this dump air he had become so used to._  
_Normally he would be brought out to be trained and tested like it had been the ‘normal’ for so long now._  
_It was all Castiel could remember, it was his lives purpose, he was made for this._

_Not today though it seemed._

_The door mechanics clicked twice, the sound of this little movement echoing loudly through the small cell that was the young Alphas whole world._  
_He had been presented at a very young age, at least that’s what he had been told, and that’s what he had to believe in due to the lack of any other evidence._  
_He was a bad, dangerous creature and meant to be here where he, at least, could fulfill some honorable duty._

 _The young Alphas ears twitched at the unknown footsteps entering his space._  
_He couldn’t see but his senses always had been very trustworthy and aside the wrong steps, this person, this man, had the wrong scent on him as well._

_Castiel moved back in his limitations, his hands shakingly searching for something for his protection even though knowing very well that this place was empty._

_The Stranger huffed in amusement, one of the only audible reactions he showed before strong hands grabbed for the boys wrists, pulling him forward and obviously out of his known, ‘safe’ place._

_Although lonely and silent, although limited and dark, this place was home, had been for all Castiel could remember._  
_Here he had been given his name, here he had been explained his purpose, and here he had been trained, worked for what ever he had been asked or commanded for._

 _He couldn’t understand why he would be taken away now. He had been so good, so eager to follow,…what had he done wrong?_  
_Castiel tried, although subtle, to leave the grip, to get away._  
_But a thundering deep tone commanded him to behave and in all of his trained fear, the Alpha, although stronger than his Taker, did follow, just as he was meant to._

\----------

 _“We have multiple options to avoid these things showing their ‘glare’._  
_Another male voice explained after Castiel had been chained to some device he was slightly touching to figure it out as much as possible._  
_He wasn’t listening, not by will, to the ongoing conversation._  
_And even though most of the things that were talked about he couldn’t understand, the Alpha knew that it wouldn’t be pleasant for him._

 _“What would you consider?” Another one asked curious and worried._  
_“It is just a small procedure and we’ve done it many times…”_  
_The first voice started explaining something that got way above Castiels head, proven him once more that he indeed was stupid._  
_The Alpha focused back on his surrounding, sniffing as secretly as possible the antiseptic in the air, and the cold metal scent he didn’t like, never had, while his mind was still following the sales negotiations he couldn’t understand._

 _“Wouldn’t it destroy his features?”_  
_“Not at all, it is only affecting his eyes.”_  
_“Will it have any effect on his performance though and will he be ready to work right away?”_  
_“No need to worry about that, as said it is a small procedure and will be done today. Tomorrow he will be ready to perform right away and his features will be given to the offspring as well.”_  
_“There will be no unwanted side-effects other than your safety. We can promise that.”…_

\----------

 _Castiel did not know why he was remembering this time, as he now knew was the first time he had been moved._  
_It had been only the first in a long line of changing owners and Masters he all had served to._  
_This one was just another…_  
_And this one was different. He was younger and the Alpha, although used for breeding, many, many times, had never served one of his Owners like this._  
_His master was grunting at the pleasure he was seeking from the Alpha in his possession while impaling himself on that precious knot he seemed to like very much._  
_Castiel had been here only a few days, he had not been clipped off his claws and fangs, he had not been blinded permanently, yet, but he was still chained and blindfolded at any time._  
_This here wasn’t so much different than breeding the young Omegas but it was tight and felt wrong for the Alpha._  
_This was not what he was supposed to do._

 _He knew by now that he would be sent off eventually, that he would have to move again._  
_At first it had been difficult, traumatic even, but with every new owner Castiel had worked faster in his adjustment and the new given rules._  
_This one here was again, just an adjustment, one he would get used too…_

_And it wasn’t discomforting either…_

_Castiel listened to the sounds this man, maybe a Beta, maybe a covered Alpha was giving. They were different from the whimpering Omegas the blue eyed had to breed with._  
_Those sounds he had never heard before…and they did something to him that was also not expected and a bit frightening…_

\----------

 _He didn’t like hanging, being immovable and completely depending on the Masters ‘assistance’ had him feeling weak and vulnerable and helpless when being used to hurt the Omegas._  
_Once more Castiel listened to his current Master chuckling as he and maybe someone else, pushed the bond Alpha forward into that sucking heat of a prepared Omega._  
_A young one Castiel considered through scent and experience._  
_He didn’t like being used this way to breed but it had become somehow fashionable over the last years._  
_Time after time the tall dark haired Alpha had been bound, had been chained in order to ‘protect’ the other participants. It had been logical at first, but over the years the restrictions had become more and more limiting, more binding until Castiel had ended up hanging and without being in anyway active in that breeding part._

_He was now ‘adjusted’ to being used by his Masters in their random sexual pleasure. It was still not logic but it happened and the Alpha had no say in it anyway._

_Once again his body was pushed into that whimpering mess beneath, deeply pushing in the knot to force a tie and guaranty a successful conception…_

\----------

 _Castiel was contently humming…_  
_A small distraction he had gotten used to while being left on his own in just another dark cell to wait for the next expected breeding to happen._  
_It helped him over the times of loneliness, of insecurity and pain after another beating or punishment and it got the Alpha focused on the real world before drifting off in his mind…_

 _He had been in here for a few days now, maybe, Castiel wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he had done something wrong, it didn’t matter that much what it had been though…_  
_It had been so many new rules over the last months…years….?_  
_The dark haired Alpha had lost count._  
_He had been disobedient maybe,…or he had failed to breed…, maybe he had not created enough of his pups…, it could be everything with this very strict Master, and still he was not the worst one…_

 _There fore Castiel was humming contently in his lonely room or chamber or box…_  
_His deep voice pitching up whenever he did this… trying to remember sounds he had heard and repeating them in no specific order, like this, creating absurd ‘songs’ of agony no one than him would ever listening too._

 _The place he was at right now was silent and he couldn’t scent any Omega or Beta or anyone at all._  
_He was exhausted and dehydrated but he tried not to think about any of that…_

 _…The loud sounds coming from somewhere close by where a surprise._  
_This gurgling scream had Castiel alarmed._  
_And the growls coming from every corner had him terrified…as the strangers broke the locked door, a procedure that would repeat itself just a few years later…_

 _“Damn disgusting Human…” An unknown voice stated in disgust._  
_The smell of Blood and distress and aggression following those words in a big wave, hitting Castiel unexpected and hard…_

 _“That is a big guy… Put the chains on. We do not want him to struggle…”_  
_“Damn they should not have bring them down here.”_  
_Another growl answered as Castiel was given different cuffs once again in his life._

 _“Man they definitely should not be in Human hands!”_  
_A third one commented while the Alpha smelled Vampires for the first time._

# ***

Sam watched as Castiel started quivering again, his whole body twitching in small tremors and his otherwise gentle face grimacing in worry and fear while he desperately clenched to that damn shirt Sam didn’t even liked that much…  
It was such a pitiful gesture, the alpha looking so lost like this.  
The tall Beta couldn’t hold back, completely and easily ignoring his grinding Brother and the actually tight grip around his middle, and getting up to walk over to calm, to care for the lost guy.

He might not know how to be around the Alpha in general, but a lost soul, that always had been Sam’s call and he knew how to handle that.

\----------

Dean grunted in dissatisfaction about the sudden loss of warmth and friction as he slowly came back to reality, only slightly opening one of his lazy eyes and realizing his current whereabout.

He hated to have this feeling of confusion and disorientation that comes with being on the road for to long and missing out on a safe place to really call home.

Dean grunted taking a look at the damn phone clock, annoyed about another shortened night in his anyway clipped sleeping schedule.  
He wanted to turn back and bury himself in those cheap blankets as he realized Sam standing stiffly next to the Alphas bed.

# ***

 _It was dark and cold, moist somehow. Castiel couldn’t identify this place, he must have been transported once again, but the Alpha couldn’t remember when or how._  
_All he knew was this heat his knot was buried into, the tightness of an unused Omega who uncomfortably though, tried to get away from the pain the Alpha was causing the unprepared ‘Child’._  
_He was young that much Castiel could tell, the scent was barely fully developed and still to chaotic, to unbalanced for a grown up._

 _The Boy was whimpering, tearing at Castiels knot in his desperation to get away._  
_The Alpha was forced to take it just like his ‘Victim’ both of them unable to leave or fight what was done to them._  
_Castiel was bound and limited, moved only by the Vampires assistance and even though he couldn’t see, he was pretty sure the Omega wasn’t much better off._

_For Days now they had brought him one breeding Omega after another, he was given shots to still be able to fulfill his duty because as much as Castiel tried, he wasn’t able to keep up with it anymore…_

_Something was going on but the Alphas mind was to blurry, to messed up and confused to really focus and fully concentrate._  
_All he knew was the slight swinging of his body, the tugging at his knot whenever a new Omega was forced to take it, and the scent of fear, panic and pain of an unwanted mating experience._

_This place was bad…_

\----------

 _They were talking, they were always talking…, Castiel thought in his dizziness._  
_It was one of his rare, clearer moments, often happening right before the next time he was bitten by something metallic, in his arm._

_The Alpha overheard the strangers Conversation. There were a few that seemed to change over and over again. This time there was not one Owner and it was difficult to identify any of the others._

_Castiel couldn’t quite follow the words and his head wasn’t able to put the information in any logic order, but apparently they were about to leave again._  
_And apparently they were in a hurry…, discussing what to do with the only Alpha left…_

\----------

 _They had left him, once again, in that darkness, hanging in silence, all by himself._  
_Castiel had felt weird, dizzy and floating somehow after he had come back to consciousness._  
_The Alpha wasn’t sure what had happened but his head did hurt and his throat felt sore and to tight._

 _They had left him…_  
_They had left him…, once again…_

\----------

_“…Dean we can’t leave him like that!...”_

# ***

“…..I’ll be good…i…promise….” “….please…not leave….not send away…Master…:”  
The Alpha stared with wide panicked blue eyes at the gentle face that had been the first ever he had seen in his whole existence.

The first one after he had been allowed out of his darkness as his blindfolds had been lifted.  
It was the first face that had ever looked at him.  
“…please Master Sam…!!!”

Castiel begged to a completely overwhelmed Hunter standing next to his bed…


	8. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, believe it or not the ending was actually planed like this, well kinda… ^^P
> 
> Nope Beta, nope Native and hell of a lot mistakes all around, read on your own risk.  
> ^^)  
> It is definitely no masterpiece, but this Part is done and that is an accomplishment.  
> Still hope you enjoy.

08

“What the hell is he doing now?” Dean stared in confusion at the finally a little bit calmed Alpha who had insisted, quite forcefully, to stay close to Sam after he had woken, obviously out of a nightmare.

Sam was standing next and not less confused as the Alpha was piling up cloth and cushion and even one of the mattresses from the beds in some odd formation.

Cass was working clumsy but desperately to make this, what ever it should be, thing stand up in some circle protecting some strange pit at the Centre.  
Every now and then the Alpha turned, looking at the Betas staring at him, to seemingly get some official approval of his doing.  
Sadly though he did not get what he was aiming for, the Brothers too irritated to really understand and Castiel still to distressed and afraid to put it into functioning words.  
And he might not been able to do it anyway currently acting only on an unexpected instinct.

“Dean, we need to do something.” Sam whispered, still completely overwhelmed with the whole Situation and looking for his older Brothers guidance in that matter, especially since he had been surrounded by the blue eyed Alpha all morning after the sudden uncomfortable wake up.

“What are we supposed to do? It seems to calm him, let him have this…” Dean had watched the whole misery enfolding since this morning and he wasn’t keen on repeating it now that Sam had stopped scenting like Panic and the Alpha found something to be busy otherwise than constantly, closely following and clinging to his younger Brother.

The dark blond was still unhappy about the sudden and unsatisfied waking from a very pleasing dream and the lack of sleep in general.

“Cass…?” Sam tried in a very insecure gesture that had Dean rolling his eyes again.  
“We…we will not give you away…” Sam went on and Dean frowned at the uncertain promise.  
The older Hunter was very well on board with keeping this broken Alpha but he wasn’t naïve and as interesting as it could be to have such Creature around, well, this in specific, it was far from actually decided.  
The Winchesters worked on daily bases, not on long terms and giving promises like that was just stupid but so god damn Sam.

They still had no real clue who this guy was, what he was exactly and where he came from and considering his behavior Cass would be a piece of work anyway.  
Maybe ending up to much to handle in general and Sam was straight up lying to the poor guy just to calm him down. Dean didn’t like this way of soothing, it always had them in trouble on the long run since at one point the reality would hit and this way another bubble burst, never a good thing to happen Dean had learned very early on.

However, it seemed to calm the Alpha a bit more and his hectic actions slowed down, but they didn’t stop completely.  
He was stuffing another of the paper towels, that he had crumpled up, into a small gap in that surrounding wall which he was eager to close and seal somehow.

\----------

“I get it you’re angry.” Sam said a bit subdued as he sat down next to his Brother at the table.  
Both of them still watching the busy Alpha who seemingly had moved on to decoration while Dean had complained constantly that someone would have to clean this up afterwards, getting a sad and painful look from Castiel at every time and urging the Alpha to work even harder.  
Sam had reprimanded Deans words by looking at him, but he had not said anything.

“…”  
The older Hunter didn’t answer to/at his Brothers statement, he just concentrated on his coffee, and there for on his breakfast, brooding about that he should have gone with his plan the day before to break in that damn Office and just taken what they’ve come for.

# ***

“I’ts a nest…!!” Sam whispered conspiratorially but excited about an hour later as he approached his Brother who was packing to head the road for the Package again.  
It was such an unexpected attack that it had Dean flinching as he got slapped on his back with his little Brothers huge hand.

“He is building a NEST!” Sam repeated as his former information seemed completely lost at Dean.

“Alphas do not build nests.” The older Winchester simply, and a little bit condescendingly stated at this stupid idea.  
Building nests was something only Omegas did and only to show their interest in being bred. There was no reason for an Alpha to act out like that and it would have no reason or use either, especially not under these current circumstances.

Dean dismissed it as nonsense, just another addition to their current companions strange attitudes and habits, and he continued to sort his bag, he was ready to finally move on and get this all over with. The Alpha was an issue and problem and the Hunter preferred to clear one after another and Cass was second at the moment.

“Dean…!” Sam tried but was ignored.

“Get him ready!” He simply commanded, leaving his Brother to take care of the mess the Alpha had created.

# ***

Castiel was silently whining, had done so the whole time since Sam had started to clean the supposedly nest, breaking it apart and putting the used things back in place while trying to explain why he had to do that.

Sam felt horrible and a bit angry about Dean standing at the sideline and just watching the whole ordeal without moving a finger himself.  
At least he had spared the comments on the ‘heart Broken’ Alpha and Sams helpless tries to make his actions reasonable.

But it was nerve wracking to have Castiel folded into a small Thing insecurely sitting on the Backseat, now and than eyeing the Brothers with this pitiful look and the obvious lack of understanding.

# ***

It had hurt, Castiel thought, as his younger Master had started, slowly and very carefully to rip his creation apart.  
All of his efforts to make it good had been either ignored or rejected once again.  
It still hurt to think about it and the Alpha was back to his helplessness, unsure on how to proceed from here on.  
He wasn’t wanted to breed, he was either to stay or not, the signals he got on that still weren’t clear to him and every try to be of other use in any way had proven to be inadequate on his part or unwanted by his Owners.

The Alpha had hunched over even further the moment he had been brought to the Car and into his supposedly place on the Backseat.

Would they sell him now? The Blue Eyes was wondering, unable to hold his constant whine that was distracting him as well.  
It was all too much for the distressed Alpha who hadn’t even processed the last days in his life.

Master Sam had talked slowly and with his voice soft, Castiel thought he had not been blamed or scolded, so he might not have done something wrong…?  
But half of what the tall Owner had tried to say had been lost on the Alpha, so many words he had not understood.  
It had seemed to be important though.

Once again the blue eyes scanned the tall Masters back and once again another whine escaped the Alpha. It once again triggered Master Deans eye roll and his judgemental huffing, and Castiel folded down even more…  
He had been trapped in this circle since the thing he had started to build had been put away.  
And Castiel didn’t even now what this pile of trash had been, all he knew, and on what he had acted on, was this sudden deep urging to put those fluffy, soft, comfortable things together, to make it appealing and inviting, to make it big and stable and welcoming and Cass did not know why.  
But it had hurt, still did, to know that it wasn’t accepted, not praised by the two Betas who had took him in.

There also was this word Master Sam had used while pointing at the Creation. ‘Nest’ he had said, had called it.  
But Castiel had never heard this word, was not sure what it was for or what it meant but apparently he was not supposed to do it, or have it….or was it something he had simply done incorrectly?  
Castiel was irritated his mind and thoughts running, he had never felt that weak, never that useless and incomplete before and it was so difficult since the Alpha wanted to feel, to be good around his good new Owners.

\----------

The ride seemed endless although it wasn’t that far as Castiel remembered watching the surrounding he recognized from before.  
It was still strange to be in that Car, it felt confining and small but it wasn’t uncomfortable.  
Once more Castiel caught himself looking for something soft and fluffy to pile it around the Corners of the seats to make this place more appealing for…, he still did not know…

And although the Alpha had calmed and although his mind had cleared a bit Castiel had questions, desperate ones…

“Was…was it ugly?” The deep Voice asked into that tense air they all had ended up in.  
Sharp as a knife those silent, insecure words cut through Sam’s thoughts of guilt and excessive demands.  
And the Hunter needed a moment to collect himself and to understand what this question was actually referring to.  
As it hit, it hit hard and Sam wanted nothing more than to pull the poor thing from the backseat in his arms and rock him, telling the Alpha that he had done well, that he had done nothing wrong, that everything would be fine…  
And the sad blue eyes Sam could almost feel in his back, having him to avoid to turn, weren’t helping in this sudden rush of Emotions he couldn’t handle right now.  
Helplessly Sam looked to his Brother, searching for guidance and support in a situation that wasn’t his.

Luckily Dean was not about to break down about this, and he had scented his Siblings struggle.  
He was the one risking a look into the rearview mirror and finding that pitiful bundle looking at him.

“I will try to make it better!” Castiel promised apologetic into the Mirror and to his other Master, the pale blue Alpha eyes wary and pleading hopeful.  
This however did it for Dean…  
The dark blond Winchester wanted to growl, confirm his disgust and annoyance but all he heard himself say in a very cooing tone; was that it was ok,…that the Alpha had done good,… for a first try.

\----------

Dean could feel his Brothers questioning look on him but he ignored it and, something to be proud about, spared Sam the obvious ‘Shut up!’ as well.

Instead Dean wondered loudly.  
“Why have you built a Nest anyway?”  
And he was a bit raddled as he got another Question in return.

“What is a nest?”

\----------

Finally Sam had dared to turn, to look back at the clueless Alpha, slowly understanding where the Miscommunication, his failure, that had Castielt this distressed and confused, might have occurred.  
Of course the Alpha did not know what he had talked about, what Sam had tried to explain before.

This time though the younger Winchester had used smaller words, been more specific and detailed about the whole Thing.  
He explained very carefully, waiting for any information to sink in, what nests are made for, what they meant and would be used for…, although this part had been a bit embarrassing.

Castiel had listened very carefully, his eyes never leaving the younger Hunters face, wandering from the pale green eyes to the Betas moving lips and back while he tried to process any given information.

He learned for the first time that Omegas would build such places in order to show their wish to breed, to settle and to join a Pack.

Just another Word Castiel needed explanation to/for.  
But what Master Sam was telling him about it sounded very nice.

It was Dean who confused the Alpha by mentioning over and over again that Alphas would not build a nest, and he seemed very insistent on that fact, having Castiel insecure once again.  
He had acted on instinct as Sam had put it, and which sounded fitting, and this ‘instinct’ was still there, even more so, now that he had heard about this ‘nest’ be a polite and gentle way of asking to be fully welcomed in a Pack.  
It was irritating that his Master Dean didn’t seem to like the idea of it, a nest, especially not if being build by an Alpha.  
Castiel had to think about that, had to get to the core of his completely new mindsets that seemed so completely inappropriate for a mere Breeder like him…

Once again the Alpha was reminded on his low rank and existence, he once again had gone too far and angered his new Owners in his efforts to become more appealing, more likeable, favorable for his Beta Masters.

“I apologize for this inconvenient and inappropriate behavior.” The deep voice stated serious and believable as Castiel decided that he was a bad Alpha before he returned to silently look at the passing surrounding.

# ***

Sam was sorry to see Castiel shutting down again, his focus changing back at the outside and with his mind brooding over all the things he just had been given.  
The taller Winchester turned back on the main road, lost in his own thoughts as well.

While explaining the meaning of a nest and its expected appeal to a Pack Leader and the included Family Members, he actually had felt flattered, even honored that the Alpha somehow seemed to see them worthy to be his.  
It wasn’t something Sam would ever share with his Brother but nothing he could ignore either.  
The younger Hunter had always been more analytic about his Emotions and less impulsive while Dean would be the exact opposite.  
Sam wasn’t acting on these often unwellcomed distractions but he would be very aware of it, as Dean would act on his feelings right away, not knowing though why and what it was that had him doing the things he did., and also not caring.

Sam was very aware that Castiel building a nest was just another way of the Alpha asking them to be bred, asking them to be allowed to stay.  
But even though the blue eyed hadn’t known that, it also seemed so much more.  
And in both cases, it was so sad to see how much the Alpha struggled to find a place to belong to, and it reminded Sam on himself.  
All the moments he had felt wrong and lost, undecided and confused on his role, his rank his position and place in life and the Family that was Dean.  
He wanted to make it so much easier for the poor guy currently sitting in Baby’s Backseat.

# ***

Dean was grimacing, a deep furrow plastered on his forehead, he was biting his cheeks while his body had become tense.  
The Winchester Hunter didn’t know what had him this strained all of a sudden.  
But he was pissed about the now somehow confirmed fact that Cass indeed had built a nest.  
Dean, for no reason at all, felt offended.  
Maybe he didn’t liked the idea to be seen just like some dumb, weak Omega bitch, yearning for a nest to crawl in and be bred.  
Maybe it was something he couldn’t, didn’t want to face, he who had always wanted a family, a normal life, but only to fit to the wishes of others…, knowing way better himself.

The Beta definitely didn’t like the idea of anyone waiting in a prepared place for an Alpha to take what he or she would want and have it their way.  
And somehow having an Alpha to built a nest felt like his Father pointing at it and commanding him to do his job and lay down…  
It was just weird…., and Dean was angry about that as well.

He could hear himself growling in annoyance and fell Sam looking at him in his disapproving way from the Passenger seat, and Dean knew he was overreacting but it just pissed him off even more.  
Damn this Alpha was nothing like trouble since they had picked him, and it had started that interesting, but he should have known better by now. They never had it easer ever…  
Why was he still expecting otherwise?!  
Dean growled again at all the things he didn’t wanted to think about or be reminded on.

The dark blond Hunter huffed, and worked his jaw, and gnawed on his teeth one more time before he breathed in very deeply, gulping down, burying away all of these confusing things distracting him in that unpleasant torturing way…

“…It…it was nice…”  
“…a nice nest.”  
Dean finally stated still with this warning, deep undertone in his voice but focusing on his siblings scent that was already telling, even though subdued, that Sam was charmed by the damn idea.  
And Sam was and would always be what mattered most…, and just a perfect reason for Dean to give in himself without having to face the fact that he was actually feeling something similar.

“….It isn’t a bad thing…”  
Dean pressed out in addition and more to himself, his eyes desperately focused on the road ahead, his hands tightened around the steering wheel in his need of support.  
It was obvious how difficult it was for the older Beta to say that, but Sam was so damn proud right now and he wasn’t even trying to hide it, his scent clear and obvious.

The rest of the drive they all remained in silence, each of the three men lost in own thoughts of a similar pattern.

# ***

“You stay.”  
Dean pointed out, looking through the window and pinning the Alpha on/into the parked Cars backseat, just with his eyes.  
It felt good to be able to do that, and even better as the other man obediently nodded and straightened in his sitting position to be as good as possible while Sam was already looking at the surrounding, checking it in typical Hunter dynamic and routine just being alarmed at almost any time.

# ***

Sam was holding to that small note with the needed package number.  
It had taken them Months to find the item, and even more to get close.

Sometimes Hunter life just sucked.  
Dean had felt like a Delivery guy for all these months now and damn he was ready to finally close the Case which they had made all these efforts for, not to mention the multiple fake credit cards they had to get to the limits for that.  
It better be worth it, Dean thought walking the delivery Centers entrance aisle.

It wasn’t that early but the Building was still surprisingly empty and quiet, it wouldn’t take long, Dean thought with relief.

# ***

Castiel was, just as ordered, sitting on his supposedly place, thinking about the things he had learned till now.  
He obviously wasn’t expected to breed, he was not to produce pubs, not yet at least and his Masters didn’t seem to need his trained abilities in any other way, taking care of their needs in a much different way and all by themselves.  
Master Dean was complicated but easier to read in his actions and attempts.  
Master Sam was kind but he seemed displeased more often with Castiel being his expected self.  
The Alpha struggled with his younger Masters expectations. He just couldn’t find the right way to please him.  
Not to mention that Castiel was still expecting, waiting for a punishment for his unacceptable claiming attempts some night before.

All things were so new, so chaotic and illogical for the Alpha, many of them too complicated to be processed right now.  
He was thankful for Master Deans commands, it was helping Castiel to orientate, helping to avoid another of his multiple stupid mistakes.

And Deans approval meant so much but it was Sam the Alpha was worrying about by now.  
He would have to try harder, be better Castiel decided as he suddenly got distracted and his worries drawn into another direction…

# ***

Both Hunters were frowning, both, constantly checking the surrounding, listening, watching and both of them highly alarmed by now.

There was something off, and as much as the Winchesters hoped it would be just a misreading on their behalf, they did know better.

Dean had drawn his gun that always was prepared on his belt, and Sam’s hand had slipped into his light jacket, feeling up the knife that was hidden in there.

They were not prepared for a specific Case or approach but always ready to at least fight in one way or the other.  
Never the less the Hunters felt a bit ‘naked’ equipped with just the basic and without a clue on what to expect.

They had walked the aisle and heard nothing, they had walked the aisle and seen no one, and it had been at that point that both Brothers had reached for their prepared Weapons.

\----------

Dean gestured for Sam to walk the right side of the Storage hall they had entered by now, after climbing over the counters and finding the first slaughtered Bodies.

Sam had checked in the System on where to find their Package and lead the way to here.

The whole place seemed stunned, caught in some daze.  
The conveyor belts had stopped, obviously in the middle of work.  
A left lift truck stood right at the centre of an aisle between the Metal constructions, a line of blood covered the floor from there.

Dean frowned even more and Sam got his knife ready.

# ***

The Alpha was becoming restless for some reason, he deeply inhaled the air and scanned the surrounding, still sitting at his given place on the black Cars Backseat.

Something was not right he sensed, his fingers twitching nervously and unbeknown to Castiel himself his eyes had started to glow in a bright blue light.

Something wasn’t right, there was something strange in the air, something around, an aura of bad, the Alpha thought worriedly.

Castiel did not know where it came from, what it was but it seemed, although unidentified strangely familiar.  
He had scented that before, had felt this tingle on his back that had his skin crawl and his hair standing up.  
Every fiber within the dark haired Alpha was alarmed, on the edge, calling, yelling for Cass to move to get up to run or attack and it was disturbing.

# ***

Dean got hit first while Sam tried to get from beneath the metal load shelf that had been pushed, shattering down and burying the younger Hunter standing at the side.

The sudden Attack had both Brothers hit by surprise and barely able to react in time.

Dean felt his wrist stinging from the metal bar that had struck him, slamming his gun to the ground and the Hunter out of balance.

The Creature now standing in front of him, grinning, taxing him the Beta had never seen before.

It was a Human body but it should move anymore, just judging by these disgustingly gapping wounds and the organs slightly hanging from a wide opened torso.  
And still this…, what ever it was, was moving and it was moving fast.  
Dean had to throw his body to the side at yet another attack, the metal bar hissing as it cut the air in this incredibly powerful swing.  
The Weapon hit the ground with a loud cracking sound as it opened the concrete beneath, splattering sharp pieces of stone all around the area.  
Deans green eyes widened in that immediate revelation of ‘weakness’ towards this unknown thing.

He could only side eye Sam, still on the floor, still entangle with the metal construction of that damn shelf, but he was moving, at least that…, the older Winchester thought as he had to roll out of the next hit right to his legs.

\----------

Sam grunted in pain, the heavy weight on his legs and back pinned him in place and had him somehow immovable.  
The construction pieces had been broken apart and clattered around, at least leaving the Beta Hunter with a chance to get out of the pile.

Sam saw the first Attack on Dean, yelled to warn him but this broken Human thing was to fast, Sam watched as his Brothers gun hit the ground and the metal bar his wrists.  
There was nothing he could do to help now and the younger Winchester desperately focused back on his problem.

The dark haired Beta reached for one of the pieces, a metal rod that seemed to do the trick, one he could use as a lever to work himself free.

He realized this guy coming closer only at the last minute…

\----------

Dean felt stunned for a moment as he lost the ground beneath his feet and was flung across the aisle into another storage unit, his head hitting the frame hard and had the Hunter dizzy as he slit down to the floor.

\----------

Sam stared into those black eyes that weren’t anything Human anymore and somehow even seem to devour the light of the hall in that endless pit, that hole of darkness that had the younger Hunter shivering aside his strained muscles.

Sam still couldn’t move, his legs still buried and in pain.  
The thing had run at him, and it had been so fast.  
In a moment of panic and well trained reflexes Sam had lifted the rod, supported the one side on the ground while the Monster had run in and impaled itself now staring directly at the young Hunter, snarling, gasping and still reaching for the Human right in front.

It took some force and Sam’s last strength to push the rod and the thing to the side and away from his face, it was just a temporary solution because what ever this was, it was still not dead…

# ***

The growl was deep and angry, and even disturbing the Creatures in their next attempts.  
Dean had gotten up, his legs shaking and his body in need of support, leaving him to grab for the shelf in his back while he was eying for his Gun, the only thing he though would be of some help here.

Sam had pulled his arms, his legs a bit further out, the sharp metal edges leaving deep Cuts in his Jeans and skin and the Hunter to gasp in pain once more.  
Still, he needed out at any cost and a few Cuts had never stopped them, especially when their life was at stake.

The stabbed Thing had gotten up as well, for a moment stared at the rod poking out of the centre of his already tormented body, and much to Sam’s horror the thing had simply reached for the disturbance and pulled it out with ease, by now making his way again towards the limited Hunter.

\----------

“SAAAAAM!”  
Dean could only yell from his position, unable to interfere and already seeing the catastrophe happen as the Thing next to Sam was straighten to attack for one final time…

…This hit however never landed…, as the Creature suddenly was tackled, smashed to the ground in such a fast move that Sam barely could hold track.

The growling and snarling built up to a terrifying Background sound as the two Bodies crashed together, Teeth showing, spitting and snapping, clawing towards the other Opponent, the Alpha and the Creature attacked each other viciously.

Castiel was clumsy no doubt but what he missed out on finesse he balanced and added in force and power, in desperate aggression and an Alpha’s naturally given abilities.  
The blue eyes were glowing and the sounds he made had none of the Betas ever heard before it was actually terrifying just to watch.

But they weren’t the only ones affected by that sudden outburst and interference of the Alpha.

Deans Attacker suddenly snarled and let go of the now uninteresting Human.  
Within a blink this seemingly rotten Creature was next to the rolling huddle, its eyes flashing black as he jumped in as well, attacking Castiel from behind and clawing into the Alphas shoulders.

\----------

Dean was on his feet the moment Castiel howled in pain, even though dizzy and shaking still the Hunter walked towards his Brother who was still trying to get out of his trap.

And while their Alpha was busy to keep these snarling Monsters crawling all over him off of his throat and chest, Dean hurried to help Sam to get up.

# ***

The bites hurt and Castiel felt a burning pain where ever these Guys reached his skin to scratch and claw.  
They stunk of rotten flesh and bile, and something even worse.  
The Alpha was overwhelmed at all the impressions, the noises the scent, everything together...

Castiel howled as one of these things buried its teeth in his shoulder, pulling him off from the one the Alpha had just managed to pin down.  
They were strong, they were fast but they somehow seemed to struggle around him, Castiel realized as he was punching, well his version of it, at the face beneath and already broke it, open it up and creating that disgusting grimace growling at him.

It was a mistake though, for a moment Castiel hesitated, horrified at his own action and drive, the burning hatred towards these unknown ‘men’.  
In terror he jerked away from that destructed face, terrified that he was suddenly showing the dark, the bad he always had been told he was…

There was blood, blackish goo on his hands and the Alpha stared at it with widened, blue glowing eyes, this way missing the second guy flinging a cord around his neck and pulling it tight.

\----------

Dean grabbed the next best weapon he could get his hands on, and he swung that metal rod with gusto as he smashed it at one of the Creatures temple to get him off of their Alpha they had hit mercilessly into the ground and who was struggling to get back up.

And the Hunter didn’t let go, as the Monster stumbled to the side Dean hit again, and again, slamming with all of his strength at this still moving Abomination that was still snarling and hissing in hatred at the Human.

It took a damn while and it was ugly as Dean finally could let go, a red mass puddling all over the ground, the head no longer identifiable, at least not as Human anymore.

The Hunters breath went fast and uneven as he straightened his body, the dead ‘something’ laying at his feet.  
It took a moment before he realized the gurgling sound coming from behind, and before he realized the Alpha tilting the other creatures neck and breaking it before slamming it to the ground over and over again, repeating what the Hunter had just done as well.

# ***

Dean had urged Sam to move even though the younger one was a bit slowed down and limping slightly the younger Hunter had obeyed, taken his Brother gun and moved on to get the Item, which they had no doubt these Things were after.

It was a high risk but they had been out of options anyway.

Sam moved very careful, pointing at any corner and direction before heading there.  
He red the aisle Numbers for his orientation and made his way further into the storage Building.

# ***

It wasn’t over Dean knew, he shortly checked on the Alpha, grabbing a confused Castiel at his head, turning it, eying the neck and visible body for some bigger, more obvious injuries but couldn’t find any.  
He nodded a subtle approval and gestured for the dark haired to follow as he was already on the run, after his Brother.

# ***

These things were stronger than anything they had ever come across before.  
They seemed to invade the Workers they had killed, and unnecessarily brutal at this.

And on top of it all these Monsters seemed immune against bullets.  
Dean ducked down as he heard the dull thud coming from his own decorated Colt 1911.  
A sound he could tell apart among thousands of noises.

\----------

Sam was surrounded, but this tall, impressive Mop on legs had somehow managed to get his hands on the Package which he was protecting with all he’d got.

Never the less the Hunter had been cornered and there were two or three of these things from either sides coming at him.

And once more it was the Alpha to strike a breach in these rows, his speed and strength unexpected and unforeseen as he, teeth flaring, eyes glowing burst forward, his moves somehow unpredictable as he was grabbing one of these things at its neck, throwing it over his shoulder and heading right for the next that was threatening HIS Beta Master!...

It was at that moment that the black smoke appeared for the first time, steaming up and out of the already broken Human bodies that suddenly slammed, without support, to the ground.  
Dean stared, Sam stared and Castiel just stood between these smoke swath in complete und utter confusion, still holding to one of the bodies he had just clawed at.  
His Hand pressed on the Creatures forehead as it started to glow in a bright golden, white light before there was nothing left than a burned Human body…

# ***

Dean walked slowly, he was holding his rips and his left arm was lifelessly hanging down.  
The Beta Hunter could feel his shoulder blades moving beneath his skin, and not the right way…  
He never the less moved, carefully eying their irritated Alpha who had ended up in some daze and with a pale, greenish face that had Dean wondering when the guy would throw out his guts and just vomit it to the floor.

The Hunter was watching the ‘stranger’ with a worried look, a mixture of awe and Terror showing on his face.  
But his first considerations always had and always would be his beloved little Brother.

Sam had slide down on that wall, now sitting on the ground and with his head leaning against the stones.  
He was holding that little Package in one, and Deans gun in his other hand.

Dean could see his Brothers legs shaking, he might had taken a worse blow from that falling rack than he, than they, had expected.

For a moment longer the older Winchester scanned his Sammy before he simply sat down next to him, his head still dizzy and the pain, from possible broken bones, slowly taking over.

“What was…that..?” Sam questioned, he was still not moving and, or looking down.  
Dean didn’t answer, he was currently busy to ignore his pain and careful to ensure that he was not moving.

\----------

“Cass, man…go away from these…Things!” Dean finally stated, watching the Alpha still trapped between the dead bodies to his feet and unable to decide on what to do.

“We need to go…” The dark blond added, still not showing any sign that he was about to follow his own words.  
Instead Dean slowly turned his head.  
“Is…it …?”  
The Winchester didn’t need to end his sentence before Sam actually started to rip open their Box to have a look at the Item that had cost so damn much time and trouble.

\----------

“The fu…. That’s it?!” Dean seemed disappointed at the small golden figurine Sam was lifting out of the shredded Paper and turning it in his hand.

“It’s a totem, what did you expect?”  
Sam was curious.

“Don’t know, it said glorious Warrior, Protector BS in the description. That is something big, bad ass,…huge Gun!?”  
Now Sam was to turn his head.  
“Dean, it’s a Spell item, not an Atom bomb.”  
In his typical nature Dean shrugged his shoulders only to immediately regret this action.

“It is hot…” Sam suddenly mentioned, right before he realized the slight golden glowing and that powerful buzzing seemingly coming from within…

It was the Moment the Brothers looked up at the Alpha stepping closer.

\----------

Castiels head was tilted, his eyes, once again had this cold blue, bright white glow that this time seemed to expand all around his Body the closer the Alpha moved towards the small piece Sam was still holding in his hand and which was responding equally intense at the Alphas presence.

“What the….?!”  
Dean managed as the wide black wings suddenly spread from behind the Alphas back, expanding to an astonishing seize that even seemed to baffle Castiel who had winced a bit at the unexpected, additional weight appearing on his back.

\----------

“OK…I’ve got no idea ….what this is..., He…., but we definitely keep him/it now!!” Dean decided at the view in front… that Sam still had no words for while just staring with wide eyes and a gaping mouth…

 

End…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need to worry, there will be another Story, explaining the Aftermath of that decision.  
> There are still so many questions even I do need answers for.  
> ^^)


End file.
